


The Gathering

by LilyOrchard, MikailaT



Series: Anevay Darkflare - Horde Champion [14]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Control Issues, Coping, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOrchard/pseuds/LilyOrchard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailaT/pseuds/MikailaT
Summary: Anduin is planning a Gathering for the Forsaken and their living relatives, but during the planning certain information about the Warchief's marriage causes them to become concerned and dig a little too far into Sylvanas' private business.
Relationships: Dark Ranger Kalira/Alleria Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Anevay Darkflare - Horde Champion [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939501
Comments: 35
Kudos: 77





	1. Tendrils of Dark Magic that Feel Like a Tender Kiss

**Year 33 - Before the Gathering**

Sylvanas set down the letter, a troubled look on her face. The letter from King Anduin proposing a gathering of the Forsaken and their living relatives practically reeked of suspicion. She glanced up at her two most trusted confidantes to see what they thought of this whole thing.  Nathanos seemed to be thinking it over, stroking his bear in a fashion that Sylvanas would have almost described as exaggerated. Anevay, however, was extremely troubled by the letter.

“The new High King appears to be of the sentimental sort,” Sylvanas mused, the clawed fingers of her gauntlets rapping against her desk. “But such a display does nothing to ease my suspicion.”

“It does seem uncharacteristically apologetic of the Alliance,” Nathanos concurred. “Still, perhaps there is a way we can use his little proposition to our advantage.”

“Explain,” Sylvanas said, gesturing for Nathanos to continue.

“If he is trying to lead us into a trap, we will be ready for it. Greymane may have his ear, but the child is not sharp enough to craft a trap that we could not turn back on him,” Nathanos began. “On the other hand, if his offer is genuine, we can stand to gather intelligence from his naive little tongue.” 

“I don’t like the idea of putting the Forsaken in danger just to extract information from the boy, my Queen,” Anevay said, her worried look only intensifying.

“Nor, I,” Sylvanas agreed. “Were our people not in the crossfire, the risk would be negligible enough. A chance to test the Boy King’s character would be tempting under more ideal circumstances. Under these parameters? Absolutely not.” 

Nathanos frowned, folding his arms. “...So does that mean you will be rejecting his offer, My Queen?”

Sylvanas pursed her lips as she glanced at Anevay. “You will go to Stormwind and discuss this matter in my stead,” she said quietly. “I want you to mine every last scrap of information you can. Then I will think about his offer.”

Anevay nodded and stepped closer, kissing Sylvanas’ cheek. “Of course, my Queen. I won’t fail you.”

“I know you won’t,” Sylvanas responded, the lingering warmth in her cheek left by the kiss bringing a smile to her face. She lifted a hand to affectionately brush a few strands of unruly auburn hair away from her wife’s eyes. “You never do.”  


Nathanos had an arched brow that matched quite well with his amused smirk. “How curious that you find the prospect of sending your wife into enemy territory alone less costly than this proposed gathering, My Queen.” 

“It’s no risk at all, Ranger Lord,” Sylvanas said plainly, the smile dropping from her face as she looked at Nathanos. “There is nothing that the Boy King could do to my wife to cause her meaningful harm. I know this to be certain.”

“I’ll be home as soon as possible, Dalah’surfal,” Anevay smiled, pulling her into a hug. A hug that Sylvanas returned immediately and wholeheartedly. 

There were few things that the Banshee Queen could still take pleasure in, and most of them revolved around Anevay. Her company, her kind words, her unconditional love, and especially her touch were all something she struggled to go without. As disgustingly saccharine as it might have sounded, Anevay’s embrace was often what had been getting her through the day. “You needn’t hurry on my account, Princess,” she purred into her wife’s ear. “Enjoy your time in Stormwind. See the sights. Put Greymane on a leash and get it on camera for me.”

Anevay giggled and squeezed Sylvanas tighter. “I’ll try, my Queen,” she said, kissing her cheek again before pulling away and departing from the throne room to prepare for the journey.

Nathanos watched her leave before turning back toward Sylvanas and smirking. “Married life suits you, my Queen.”

“Say that again, and I take that face back from you,” Sylvanas sniffed at him with a narrowed gaze. “I needn’t anyone thinking that I am going soft. Not when that boy king is-” She blinked, a new train of thought suddenly cutting through her reflexive deflection. She cupped her chin between her fingers as a dark smile formed on her lips. “...Although, such a display would likely prompt him to assume better of my character and lower his guard…”

Nathanos arched a brow. “Are you thinking of showing weakness in front of the boy, my Queen?”

The smile only widened. “Any good trap needs bait, Champion. Besides, my wife is far from a weakness.” 

“Of course,” Nathanos nodded.

* * *

Anevay pulled Skash’ka to a stop in front of the gates of Stormwind as the guards raised their pikes. She reached into one of the saddlebags and pulled out a folded slip of parchment. “I come in peace. I’ve been sent by the Banshee Queen to speak with King Anduin.”

A guard stepped forward to grab the parchment and look it over. Through the thin visor of his helm, Anevay could see his eyes narrowing as he thoroughly inspected the writing upon it. After a moment, he tapped his pike to the ground twice, causing the guards behind him to stand at ease. 

“We shall escort you to the keep,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Anevay smiled, sliding off Skash’ka’s back. “You can ensure my Garn won’t be harmed while I’m here?” she asked, petting Skash’ka’s head and kissing the wolf’s fur.

The guard arched a brow at the display but nonetheless nodded. “Our stable master is a professional. No beast under his care has ever been endangered.” 

Two other guards moved to stand slightly behind Anevay while their captain took point towards the entryway. “This way, madam.” 

Anevay nodded and glanced at Skash’ka. “Be a good girl, sweetie! I’ll be back soon,” she said, warmed by the enthusiastic bark of confirmation before following the guards into the city.

“Do you have weapons on you?” the guard asked.

“One warblade and six knives,” Anevay explained. “And a shard of a runeblade.”

The guards exchanged a look. 

“...We will have to confiscate those before you step into the keep,” he said. “They will be returned to you when you depart.”

As they approached the keep, Anevay unhooked her warblade from her back and handed it to the guard. She also drew six knives out of her belt, cloak and boots, handing them over as well. The last thing she handed over was the shard of Frostmourne, wrapped carefully in cloth. “Do not unwrap that,” she warned as she handed it over.

Once all her weapons were secure, she was permitted to enter the Keep. The guards all looked nervous at seeing the High Overlord of the Horde just casually walking through without a guard, but did nothing. They knew  _ someone  _ was coming, they just hadn’t known who. As Anevay entered the Throne Room, Anduin looked up from his throne and was momentarily confused.

Genn looked about two heartbeats from having a fit. Alleria seemed neutral at best.

“High King,” Anevay bowed her head politely. “Princess Anevay Darkflare. We met after the Broken Shore.”

Anduin leaned forward in his seat, his expression pensive. “...Yes, I remember,” he confirmed, keeping his tone reserved despite his bewilderment at her presence. “I trust that whatever it is that brought you here is not related to that incident?”

“No, your Majesty,” Anevay said, folding her hands behind her back. “I’m here to discuss the missive you sent to my Queen.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed. “...Do you mean, the Warchief?” he asked. “She has sent you in response to my proposition?”

Anevay nodded. “Yes indeed, she has.” She stepped closer to the throne, much to Genn’s alarm. “The Dark Lady wishes there to be a dialogue before any arrangements are made.”

“Is there anything specific she wishes to know?” Anduin followed up. “Does she take exception to any of the terms?”

“That is what I’m here to discuss,” Anevay explained. “Is there a conference room we can meet in?”

Anduin tilted his gaze up to Genn, who shook his head disapprovingly. His gaze then met Alleria’s on his other side. The eldest Windrunner studied Anevay closely before turning to nod at Anduin. That was all he needed. 

“Of course,” the High King confirmed as he rose from his throne and gestured to the door on his right. “This way, Lady Darkflare.”

Anevay followed Anduin, with Genn and Alleria following behind him, as they passed into a hallway off from the throne room.

“So what was that title you introduced yourself with?” Genn huffed suspiciously.

“Princess,” Anevay explained.

“I thought you were the High Overlord?” Genn asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of the Horde. I’m not here on behalf of the Horde,” Anevay explained. “I’m here for the Forsaken.”

“You are Princess of the Forsaken?” the old man pressed. “How the hell did you manage that?” 

Alleria’s lips pursed into a thin line. While she likely knew the answer to that question, she also knew it was not her answer to give. The marriage between Anevay and Sylvanas was fairly recent and while not done in secret, was in fact a private ceremony. Those elements combined meant it had yet to be picked up by Alliance intelligence. Whether Anevay wished to reveal this information truthfully would be up to her.  “Well when you know the right people and make the right arrangements,” she shrugged, her hand subtly moving to spin her wedding ring. “Really anything is possible.”

“Your vague words are not beckoning, elf,” Genn sneered. 

“Genn, please,” Anduin said, a warning edge to his voice as he rounded the table in the briefing room. “Lady Darkflare is our guest. We needn’t begin with unnecessary hostilities when she’s done nothing to earn them.”

Genn grumbled impotently as they entered the conference room and sat down at the table. Anduin was the first to speak as a servant came in offering everyone water. “So… Lady Darkflare… how have you been?”

“I’ve been alright.”

“Recovering well?” Anduin asked.

“I’m good as new and fit for duty,” Anevay nodded.

“And how is your… relationship with Lady Sylvanas going?” Anduin asked, momentarily straining.

Anevay only held up her hand and smirked. “You tell me,” she said, showing off her ring.

Anduin’s eyes narrowed to focus on the ring before widening in realization and surprise. “...Oh,” he exclaimed softly. “I see. So by Princess you meant-”

“Yes,” Anevay nodded.

Anduin was slightly thrown by that, genuinely not having expected such a thing. “...I suppose congratulations are in order,” he said after a moment of awkward quiet.

“Thank you,” Anevay smiled as she lowered her hand. “I’m certainly happy about it.”

“How long?”

“Two months,” Anevay explained. “We were married after I returned from Argus.”

“Ah,” Anduin responded. “That certainly makes sense. It is a cause for celebration after all. And you both are happy with this arrangement?” 

“My King, I do not understand how asking Darkflare about her marriage is relevant to the purpose of her being here,” Genn said snidely, his glare unrelenting at Anevay. 

“I am  _ trying  _ to be friendly, Genn,” Anduin frowned in Greymane’s direction. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m trying to organize a reunion between the Forsaken and their living family. If you can’t see why being friendly with their royals is part of that, perhaps you should wait outside.”

The older man grumbled but nonetheless remained quiet. 

“Your thoughtfulness is appreciated, your majesty,” Anevay said with a smile. “To answer your question, Sylvanas and I are quite happy in our marriage. Our love has never felt stronger.” 

“It is comforting to hear of people marrying for love, Lady Darkflare,” Anduin responded fondly. “In this particular case, it gives me hope for the future.” 

“How so?” Anevay asked with a curious look.

“There are many malevolent perceptions about your wife, as I am sure you are aware,” Anduin explained. “However, a person who is willing to marry for love is not beyond reason.”

“Uh-huh,” Anevay said, narrowing her eyes at Anduin. “Well, dispelling unwarranted negative perceptions is the entire point of this gathering, is it not? So that the Forsaken’s living relatives can have decades of Alliance propaganda dispelled?”

Anduin was taken by surprise by the sharpness of Anevay’s words, his expression sobering. “...Right. Of course,” he nodded. “As I penned to your Warchief, this gathering I proposed will be a strictly voluntary affair located in neutral territory with extensive records of who will be attending.”

“You understand that any Forsaken who volunteer for this are putting themselves in extreme danger, Anduin,” Anevay explained. “The Living have had a long-standing hatred of the Forsaken for a very long time. Even their family members are likely to try and kill them.”

“I can assure you that no hand under my command will raise in violence for any reason other than defense,” Anduin said firmly. “If any who attend the meeting attempt to harm your people, the Warchief will be well within her right to respond appropriately.” 

“Retaliatory defense doesn’t mean much to those who are imperiled, High King,” Anevay countered. “Your conditions still do not guarantee absolute safety for my people.” 

Anduin opened his mouth, then closed it.

“They aren’t your people, elf,” Genn huffed. “You have no claim to Lordaeron.”

“Nobody beyond Sylvanas does, Genn,” Anevay huffed right back to him. “New kingdom, new monarchy. If we are expected to abide by the laws of those who used to rule the land, the Amani would have a greater claim to Lordaeron than any of us.”

A snarl rumbled in Greymane’s throat. 

“Lady Darkflare,” Anduin interjected, bringing Anevay’s attention back to him. “Is there anything I can do to convince you and your Warchief that the Gathering will be a safe affair.”

“Let’s discuss security,” Anevay said, folding her hands on the table. “My Queen will likely insist on a battalion of soldiers standing at the ready in case things go badly.”

“Then I shall do the same,” Anduin nodded, though his expression was far from easy. “I simply worry that the presence of too many soldiers could be construed as a preemptive act of aggression by either side.

“I want it to be made clear to everyone there that aggression will be met with a swift end,” Anevay said, sitting back in her chair. “In my experience, the Alliance only understands a dagger to it’s throat, and I personally will not chance a single Forsaken being slaughtered in this gathering.”

“Your caution is not unreasonable, Lady Darkflare,” Anduin conceded. “Though it should be understood that your Warchief is known for her ruthlessness. Am I to be certain that she will not use this gathering to bait a trap?”

“A trap for what? Fifty Alliance civilians?” Anevay raised an eyebrow. “Hardly a quarry worth risking war over, Anduin.”

“It could be more than fifty,” Anduin countered. “And Sylvanas has been known to raise innocents from the dead.” 

“You mistake ruthlessness with stupidity, Anduin,” Anevay said dismissively. “Fifty to a hundred recruits are not worth a sudden jump into war.”

“I agree with Lady Darkflare, your highness,” Alleria said. “Lady Moon is many things. A fool is not one of them. She has seldom demonstrated such short sightedness in her decisions.” 

“The Sylvanas you knew is dead, Alleria,” Genn countered harshly. 

“I was speaking to her just two months ago, Genn,” Alleria rolled her eyes. “You do know I visit Lordaeron regularly, right?”

“I am well aware of your refusal to accept reality, Lady Windrunner,” Genn sneered. 

“Genn!” Anduin said sharply, fixing the older man with a firm gaze. “I already warned you about your behavior. I think it’s time that you wait outside.”

Genn opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Anduin’s face left litter room for argument. Wordlessly, he fixed Anevay with a final, disapproving frown before storming out of the room. The door shut none too gently behind him, causing Anduin to sigh wearily. 

“I apologize for him,” Anduin said, both to Anevay and Alleria.

Anevay merely shrugged. “It’s of no consequence. Greymane has never been able to accept losing in Gilneas, and his violence was only encouraged by Varian.”

Anduin’s face fell slightly. That was another conversation that needed to be had. It was accepted by all intelligence reports that the Horde had not betrayed the Alliance at the Broken Shore, but they had yet to hear any response from Sylvanas herself about the matter. If anyone knew the whole truth about what happened, it would be her. Still, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that confrontation. 

“...Then I shall ensure that he will not be at the Gathering,” he responded.

“I would expect not,” Anevay said, glancing over to Alleria. “Yourself and one other person will suffice. Sylvanas and Nathanos would watch from a distance while I escort the Forsaken to the meeting place.”

Anduin and Alleria shared before nodding to Anevay. “That seems reasonable,” he stated. “Was there any other requests or concerns you wished to bring to our attention?”

“Yes. Exarch Turalyon and Vereesa Windrunner are to be kept as far away from this gathering as possible,” Anevay explained. “Owing to previous acts of cruelty toward the Forsaken.”

Anduin blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion before looking to Alleria for possible clarification. 

“...I can confirm her claims, your majesty,” Alleria said. “And I agree with those terms. They won’t have any need to be there.” 

“...Very well then,” Anduin nodded. “If that’s all?”

“Yes, that is all,” Anevay nodded. “I’m sure Sylvanas will want to speak with you herself at some point.”

“I shall await her response then.” A wave of calm had washed over Anduin. In truth, he was preparing for the inevitable response from Sylvanas to go far more poorly. Admittedly, this meeting did not signify the Warchief’s final say, but the fact that they at least came to an understanding made him slightly more confident that things could end well. “I would like to thank you for coming, Lady Darkflare. Your presence was quite unexpected, but I believe we are the better for it.” 

Anevay nodded without a word and stood up.

“I can offer you lodgings in the city for the night if you’d like,” Anduin added, standing up.

“No thank you, I’d like to return home sooner rather than later,” Anevay shook her head. “I’ve been away from my wife long enough, and after Argus I don’t like to remain apart from her for long.”

The words Anevay spoke as well as the genuine emotion with which she spoke them did a surprising amount to warm Anduin’s heart. Over the years, Darkflare had proven to be a name that was deserving of great respect from Alliance and Horde alike. If someone like her could find something to love in Sylvanas Windrunner, then it was likely she wasn’t all that Genn made her out to be. Nevertheless, he would find out soon enough.

“Well in that case, I wish you a quick and safe journey back home, Lady Darkflare,” Anduin said as he rose from his seat as well. “And please. Give your wife my regards.”

“Thank you,” Anevay said, turning and leaving rather abruptly. It was clear to both Alleria and Anduin that she didn’t actually like being in Stormwind, and would have preferred not to come.

“...She seemed unwilling to be here,” Anduin frowned.

“Indeed,” Alleria nodded. “It’s likely that my sister ordered her to be here. She didn’t volunteer.”

“It seems odd that Sylvanas would command her wife to travel alone to Stormwind just to iron out some conditions,” Anduin mused. “Surely any other dignitary would have sufficed. Was it meant to be a show of good faith?”

Alleria shook her head. “Anevay is the most loyal and dutiful person in her circle. If there’s a job needed done fast, well, and with as little risk to the Forsaken as possible, she’ll send her. And Anevay wouldn’t dare disobey her queen.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed. “And you’re certain she’s not under duress?” 

“What do you mean?” Alleria asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I sensed no deception in Anevay’s voice when she spoke fondly of Sylvanas,” Anduin began. “However, there is a chance that love is eclipsed by fear. Is it love that keeps Anevay loyal or self preservation?”

Alleria’s brow furrowed slightly. “You know… I’m not entirely certain. I and Lady Moon haven’t spoken about her marriage very much. But I have seen that Anevay obeys every order my sister gives her without question. Even her title is Princess. Not Queen.”

“That can only suggest that Sylvanas does not view Anevay as her equal,” Anduin said warily. “I fear what that could mean. Even though I had arranged this whole affair to give the Forsaken a chance, the uncertainty makes me nervous.”

“I’m concerned as well, High King,” Alleria nodded. “I… I could ask Kalira about it. She’s close to my sister-in-law. Perhaps she knows something.”

“That might be best,” Anduin agreed. “The more insight we have about those two, the greater we’ll understand our chances at peace.” 

“...You aren’t worried about her, are you?” Alleria raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll admit a few things slipped past me when I first spoke to her, but now that I’m noticing it I’m curious about whether her relationship with my sister is healthy.”

“I am willing to give them both the benefit of the doubt,” Anduin replied. “But I feel some confirmation one way or the other is called for.” 

“I’ll see what Kalira has to say, then,” Alleria nodded.

* * *

Anevay entered her and Sylvanas’ chambers later that evening, immediately latching onto her wife and nuzzling into her neck while she was trying to work. “I’m back,” she mumbled.

“Are you?” Sylvanas asked with a cheeky smirk as she lifted her free hand to stroke Anevay’s ear. “I hadn’t noticed until you said something, Dalah’surfal.”

“You can’t keep sending me across the continent,” Anevay chuckled as she kissed Sylvanas’ cheek. “It’s going to drive me insane. It’s like a mini-draenor to ruin my day.”

“Apologies, dearest,” Sylvanas said softly. “I hope that you understand that I try not to make a habit out of this. You’re too precious a wife to use, and yet too efficient a champion to not use. It’s quite the dilemma.”

“You can apologize by holding me and sating my thirst for your presence,” Anevay smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sylvanas’ neck, nuzzing her cheek. 

Sylvanas responded by pulling Anevay closer to her and pushing on her seat to give her wife room to sit in her lap. “You are a very welcome presence, Princess,” she purred before leaning up for a kiss.

Anevay met her wife’s lips eagerly and squeezed her shoulders tightly. “Such an achievement,” she purred, laying her forehead against Sylvanas’. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Sylvanas crooned as she savored the contact and closeness she shared with her wife. Her arms settled around the small of Anevay’s back, the rest of her body falling lax in comfort. “Did you wish to talk about your trip, or shall we wait until you’ve had your fill of me?” 

“It’ll all be in my report,” Anevay murmured as she kissed Sylvanas’ temple and held her tightly. “But the short version is I made some headway, and the lion is easy to read.”

“I expected no less,” Sylvanas husked out approvingly. 

Anevay giggled softly. Praise from Sylvanas was always a special thing to her, even over the last two years where it became commonplace. “You spoil me,” she purred, kissing along her wife’s neck.

Sylvanas hummed in approval, her thoughts becoming a haze under the feeling of Anevay’s lips against her skin. “Is it not my wifely duties to ensure my beloved wants for nothing?” she mused aloud as her eyes fluttered closed.

“Isn’t it my duty as well?” Anevay cooed, nuzzling into Sylvanas neck and cuddling closer to her. She swung her feet over the arm of Sylvanas’ chair and settled into her wife’s lap comfortably.

“Consider it a fair trade,” Sylvanas offered, as her hand trailed up and down Anevay’s back. “You carry out my will, and I shall dote on you during our time alone.” 

“That’s a  _ very  _ fair trade,” Anevay said, leaning in to Sylvanas’ ear and purring, “ _ My Queen.” _

Sylvanas shuddered in the utmost delight, her grip on Anevay tightening slightly. “...I’m glad you think so,  _ my Princess,”  _ she husked out with a breathy moan.

Anevay shuddered and cuddled closer to her wife, practically burying her nose in Sylvanas’ hood. “You’re so good to me,” she whispered. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Sylvanas chuckled, a wry comment already on the cusp of her lips. “Most people would ask that in despair if they wound up married to a shambling corpse,” she tutted.

“Oh stop!” Anevay huffed, gently tapping the back of her head. “You aren’t shambling.”

Sylvanas snickered at her wife’s reaction. “Well then, how would you describe me, if not shambling, my heart?”

“Hauntingly beautiful,” Anevay cooed, reaching under Sylvanas’ hood to run two fingers through her coarse hair. “Every time I look at you, you take my breath away. It’s like looking at an angel.”

Sylvanas would have scoffed if Anevay’s kind words and gentle ministrations hadn’t pulled a mewl from her first. “...You are quite saccharine, Dalah’surfal,” she responded in but a whisper. “I cannot help but enjoy it.” 

“Well one of us has to be,” Anevay chuckled, laying her head down on Sylvanas’ shoulder. “You know, this is the best part of my day…” she said quietly.

“Pulling me away from my work because you know I cannot resist spoiling you?” Sylvanas inquired playfully. “What an oddly specific part of your day. Odder still that it’s swiftly becoming my favorite as well.” 

“I meant being able to show you affection,” Anevay laughed, kissing Sylvanas’ cheek. “Just a couple years ago, I was practically starved for it. And even now the day is so busy I have to carve out time with you. I treasure our time together, is what I’m trying to say.”

Sylvanas was quiet for a moment, but Anevay knew her words struck a chord with her when she tightened her grip and buried her face in the crook of her neck. “...You always say such kind thing,” she breathed out against the Blood Elf’s clavicle. The tone in her powerful voice became less playful and more vulnerable. “Keep saying them. Please.”

Anevay’s ears twitched at Sylvanas’ change in tone, but she continued nonetheless. “Being with you has been the happiest I’ve ever felt. Even happier than my time in the Farstriders. You always bring so many blessings into my life.” She hugged Sylvanas tightly and gently tugged her hood down, running her fingers through her wife’s hair. “You’re perfect.”

Sylvanas shuddered again, though Anevay could hear a cracking in her voice this time. Her white knuckled grip on Anevay’s tunic began to shake as an emotional tremor shot through her undead coil. “...Hearing those words come from you,” she choked out. “It… it means everything to me.”

“Sylvanas?” Anevay asked, her voice a gentle whisper as she stroked her hair. “Are you alright? You sound like you’re upset…”

Sylvanas nodded against Anevay’s neck slightly, doing everything to keep her face concealed. “I am alright, Dalah’surfal,” she whispered. “I’m just not… I haven’t quite acclimated to this yet. Your kindness. Your affections. They still move me deeper than I expect.”

Anevay only smiled and settled in Sylvanas’ lap, holding her wife and stroking her hair softly. “I understand,” she said. She planted a gentle kiss on Sylvanas’ forehead and rubbed her back in small circles. “I’ll always be here to tell you how much I love you. How much I’ve always loved you.”

“You swear?” Sylvanas asked, her voice cracking slightly. 

“I always have been, haven’t I?” Anevay asked, holding her tighter. “I was there when Alleria vanished when you needed a friend. I was there when you were fretting over your relationship with Jaina. During the Fall. The citadel. When Vereesa betrayed you. I’ve always been here in some way or another, haven’t I?”

Sylvanas searched her memories for a response to that question. As she thought about it, she realized that Anevay was right. Over the years, she has always been there for her when it mattered most. There were certainly lengths of time when they were apart, such as when the Forsaken first came to be or when Anevay was in Draenor, but none of that was the other’s fault and they always found each other again. Of all the people who had ever abandoned Sylvanas, she was never one of them. 

She let out a sigh and kissed Anevay on the nape of her neck. “You always seem too good to be true,” she whispered. 

“So do you sometimes,” Anevay whispered as she held Sylvanas close to her. “I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you.”

Sylvanas chuckled, puffs of cool air tickling Anevay’s skin. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t. You’d likely be off charming some  _ other _ disgraced Queen with your irresistible charms. Perhaps Azshara. I’ve heard that she’s available.”

“Azshara? You really think I have that poor taste?” Anevay laughed as she kissed the top of Sylvanas’ head. “As if I’d be caught dead fucking a squid.”

“Are tendrils not all the rage these days, Dalah’surfal?” Sylvanas asked playfully, accentuating her query with the emergence of dark wisps growing from her back that coiled around her wife.

“Tendrils of dark magic that feel like a tender kiss, yes,” Anevay giggled as she felt the cold magic swirl around her. “Tentacles, not so much.”

Sylvanas felt her grin widen at the sight of Anevay so lovingly enveloped by her tendrils. “So you believe that I eclipse Azhara herself in your eyes?” she guessed. 

“Of course you do,” Anevay laughed, nuzzling into Sylvanas’ hair. “You’re an angel. Azshara’s a fish.”

Sylvanas snickered, her tendrils pulling Anevay back just enough to allow for a tender kiss between the two. She looked at her wife through a hooded gaze, marveling at just how radiant she was in the warm candlelight. “My Champion,” she purred. “Slayer of Gods and Monsters, and yet so tender and soft. No force in Azeroth comes close to how perfect you are.”

Anevay’s breath hitched, her eyes welling up with tears. “Really? You think I’m perfect?” she asked quietly as her hands came up to caress her wife’s cheeks.

Sylvanas leaned into the touch, tilting her head just enough to leave a chilled kiss on Anevay’s palm. “I know you are,” she murmured softly against the warm skin. “Powerful, brilliant, gorgeous and kind. There’s nothing about you that I do not adore. Even your snoring endears you to me.”

Anevay clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. “I snore?!”

“Ever so gently,” Sylvanas amended, trying not to giggle. “Almost like a purr. It’s quite lovely.” 

Anevay’s cheeks flushed furiously and she buried her face in Sylvanas’ hair as she groaned in embarrassment.

“Why so flustered, Dalah’surfal?” Sylvanas asked, admittedly unable to keep the smile out of her voice. “It’s not as though anyone else has the chance to hear it.”

“I didn’t know I snoooooore,” Anevay whimpered, clinging tightly to Sylvanas and grumbling into her hair. “It’s embarrassing, okay?”

Sylvanas couldn’t help but laugh as she decided to appease her wife with gentle strokes to her ears. “Don’t worry, Princess,” she crooned. “I shall not tell another soul. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks,” Anevay mumbled into her hair before pulling away. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sylvanas said sweetly. Even now she was surprised how easily the words came to her these days. “It is good to know that whatever the future holds, I can always rely on you.” 

Anevay sighed happily and nestled into her shoulder, sliding down in her lap to relax fully. “Always, my Queen.”


	2. An Act of Treason for You, and an Act of War for Alleria

It had been Alleria’s intention to talk to Kalira at the Gathering in regards to her and Anduin’s mutual worries about Sylvanas. As it turned out, she didn’t have it in her to wait that long. Especially not when she saw how warmly Kalira smiled at her when she answered the door to her chambers so late at night. In fact, as the ushered her in and and onto the sofa before offering to make her some tea, Alleria wondered how she could be without this, without _her_ , for months at a time. This was quite familiar by now. They would meet, exchange stories of what happened since they last met and then proceed to get very… handsy with one another. This visit, however, required a hopefully brief interlude.

Alleria set her tea down and slid closer to Kalira, wrapping an arm around the Dark Ranger. “I was wondering if I could ask you about something? Something a little… sensitive?”

Kalira gave her a cheeky smile as she leaned into her. “Dearest, Alleria. I think you know by now how sensitive I am,” she purred.

Alleria’s face flushed and she looked away with a grumble. “You’re cute, but that wasn’t what I meant.”

“Alright, tell me what you meant, then,” Kalira chuckled.

“Well, Anevay was in Stormwind for a diplomatic meeting, and I picked up some uncomfortable vibes,” Alleria explained. “Like she didn’t want to be there, and Sylvanas seemed to be forcing her to be.”

“Oh yeah, Anevay _hates_ the Alliance and hates having to negotiate with them,” Kalira shrugged.

“I gathered that. It just makes it all the stranger to me that Sylvanas would command her to go,” Alleria clarified with a furrowed brow. “She cares about what makes Anevay uncomfortable, doesn’t she?”

“Uh… I think so? I mean the details of their relationship isn’t exactly public, ya know?” Kalira shrugged again as she cuddled up to Alleria. “They keep mostly to themselves. They don’t even use first names around others as far as I know.”

Alleria frowned, but she accepted the close contact. Kalira wasn’t the source of her worries after all, even if the whispers didn’t like her. “I suppose it’s that discretion and uncertainty that concerns me,” she continued, her hand finding the black hair of her lover and began to stroke it. “After all that Anevay has done for me, I simply hope to understand that my sister is… treating her well.” 

Kalira settled against Alleria and frowned. Now that she thought about it, Anevay and Sylvanas were _extremely_ private, and what was seen of their relationship showed Anevay as almost unfailingly obedient to her. It struck a nerve with her as well. “Now that you mention it… I’m getting concerned too.”

Alleria felt somewhat relieved to know that her concerns were not hers alone. Perhaps not as relieved she might have felt if Kalira had knowledge to put her mind at ease. “Do you… do you happen to know why Anevay is called the Forsaken Princess and not a Queen like Sylvanas?”

“Uh… no actually. I don’t,” Kalira shrugged. “I’ve heard a few whispers that Anevay didn’t like being referred to as Queen, but I’m not sure why. I think Anya knows though, I could ask her.”

“Sharing what you learn from her with me wouldn’t be considered treason would it?” Alleria asked, her question mostly serious. “I wouldn’t want to risk you getting in trouble on my account.” 

“Oh no. Gossip is hardly treason,” Kalira scoffed. “Hang on a sec.”

She sat back and closed her eyes, communicating telepathically with Anya. As she had guessed, Anya DID know why Anevay wasn’t called a Queen, and the answer made her tense up slightly. As she cut the connection, she leaned back against Alleria with a concerned look on her face.

“Okay… turns out the reason is that Anevay doesn’t like having the same rank as Sylvanas,” she explained. “Doesn’t like being her equal. For all intents and purposes, Anevay may as well be a Queen, but she still answers to Sylvanas first and foremost.”

That response made worry tighten in Alleria’s chest, the whispers taking that time to say less than flattering words about Sylvanas. This might have complicated matters. If it turned out that Sylvanas was being a poor wife to Anevay, trying to get her out of it could prove difficult if she didn’t like the prospect of being Sylvanas’ equal.

“It sounds as though Anevay’s love for her is predicated on Sylvanas remaining her superior,” Alleria mused woefully.

“Could be. With how private they are, it’s hard to tell,” Kalira shrugged. “I don’t know Sylvanas personally, but I have seen her demonstrate issues with control a few times. When things get out of her control, she reacts extremely badly. Varimathras, Godfrey, she’s really weird about that.”

“So it’s a matter of control?” Alleria felt something sink in her stomach. That certainly didn’t sound good. “Do you know if Anevay has ever been reprimanded for disobedience or something of the like?”

Kalira put a hand to her chin. “Not off the top of my head, but those records are available to the Dark Rangers. We could go get them if they’re really important to you.”

“That would be sweet,” Alleria said, running her hand along Kalira’s upper arm in appreciation. “I simply wish to know that my sister is a good wife to Anevay, and if not how best to help her.” 

“Alright,” Kalira nodded, standing up and pulling Alleria with her. “Looks like we’re taking a trip to the records.”

* * *

Alleria looked at the stack of parchment Kalira set down on the table. The records were as thick as a small book, and apparently covered most of the reports about Anevay over the last ten years. “This is the entire thing?” Alleria asked.

“Yeah, but we only want a few sheets,” Kalira said as she flipped through a few sheets of parchment before pulling a few that were clipped together. “Here we are! Official reprimands!” She slid the parchment to Alleria, who started to read.

> **_ANEVAY DARKFLARE-WINDRUNNER  
> _ ** _Princess of the Forsaken_
> 
> **_OFFICIAL REPRIMANDS  
> _ ** **_Year 28 ADP, Day 286  
> _ ** **_Incident -_ ** _Darkflare’s negligence during the Gilneas campaign indirectly caused the death of the Dark Lady, and the destruction of three Val’kyr to revive her.  
> _ **_Punishment -_ ** _Six Months of Training Duty (Redacted on order of the Dark Lady)_
> 
> **_Year 29 ADP, Day 31  
> _ ** **_Incident 1 -_ ** _Darkflare’s negligence during the Andorhal campaign indirectly caused the death of a Val’kyr.  
> _ **_Incident 2 -_ ** _Inappropriate behavior toward the Dark Lady.  
> _ **_Punishment -_ ** _Demotion and Six Months of Training Duty (Redacted on order of the Dark Lady)_
> 
> **_Year 29 ADP, Day 186  
> _ ** **_Incident -_ ** _Darkflare assaulted High Overlord Malkorok in Orgrimmar  
> _ **_Punishment -_** _Three Weeks_ _Cleaning Duty  
> _
> 
> **_Year 31 ADP, Day 25  
> _ ** **_Incident -_ ** _Darkflare spied on the Dark Lady  
> _ **_Punishment -_ ** _N/A. Reprimand kept for record purposes._
> 
> **_Year 32 ADP, Day 89  
> _ ** **_Incident -_ ** _Negligence resulting in the death of fifty Forsaken over Stormhiem  
> _ **_Punishment -_ ** _15 Lashes (see Nathanos Blightcaller Official Reprimands, Page 4)_
> 
> **_Year 32 ADP, Day 314  
> _ ** **_Incident -_ ** _Sharing classified information with an Alliance operative (Alleria Windrunner)  
> _ **_Punishment -_ ** _10 Lashes_ _  
> _**_Clerk Note -_ ** _Can we really call it ‘lashes?’ It was with claws, not a bullwhip, and I’m pretty sure Darkflare liked it anyway_

Alleria cocked a brow as she sifted through the paperwork a second time. The reprimands seemed… tamer than what she was fearing, but unlike anything she was expecting. Since these records began, it had taken 4 years before any of Anevya’s actions warranted any tangible consequences. Though that clerk’s note certainly perplexed her. She pursed her lips and turned to Kalira, who was reading over her shoulder. “What do you make of it?”

“It’s about what I’d expect,” Kalira shrugged. “Demotion, grunt duty, lashes, all standard stuff. This clerk note though… sounds like Sylvanas inflicted this punishment herself, with her claws. Weird since it looks like she reprimanded Blightcaller for lashing her after what happened in Stormheim.

Alleria pursed her lips as that information turned over in her head. It suggested that, regardless, Sylvanas wouldn’t suffer anyone causing Anevay harm. Not even those under her command. That had to mean she cared about Anevay. It wasn’t just a matter of control. 

Was it?

She looked the records over once more. “Doesn’t look as though there were any incidents since they married,” she noted.

“Oh wait,” Kalira said, pulling out another sheet from the pile. “I have an apothecary’s report from just a month ago that’s kinda strange.”

Alleria took it and looked the parchment over.

> _**INCIDENT REPORT, YEAR 33 ADP-DAY 27** _
> 
> _During the late shift, Princess Darkflare came to the apothecarium with numerous clawmarks on her face, neck and torso. When asked about the source of these injuries she was strangely tight-lipped. While treating the Princess, apothecaries assessed her injuries to be consistent with elven clawmarks. It’s assumed that she was attacked by a Dark Ranger. She was treated swiftly, stitched up and sent back to her quarters._
> 
> _An inquiry was made with the Queen, but dismissed shortly afterward. A second inquiry was made with Ranger Lord Blightcaller, and was also dismissed. Princess Darkflare has refused to comment on the situation._
> 
> _\- Apothecary Lucy_

The sinking feeling returned in Alleria’s stomach. Unexplained injuries consistent with being assaulted by another elf? Neither Anevay nor Sylvanas choosing to talk about it? Official inquiries being blocked by way of authority? Patterns began to form in Alleria’s head. Patterns she did not like one bit. What else had Sylvanas dismissed of this nature? How much could have possibly been wiped from the records? The whispers continued to rattle against her skull, saying that she had to save Anevay from the Banshee. Use the Void to protect her. At that moment, she couldn’t deny that the urge was tempting. 

“...I need to talk to Anevay about this,” Alleria said finally, turning to flash a grave look to Kalira. “I need to get to the bottom of this.” 

“She’s usually in the training hall at this hour,” Kalira suggested, glancing at the clock. “You want me to come with you?”

“Please,” Alleria said with a grateful smile. “If we both approach her, perhaps she’ll listen to us.” 

“Yeah sure,” Kalira shrugged with a dark chuckle. “I haven’t provoked Sylvanas’ wrath in a while. Why should Anevay have all the fun?”

Alleria shook her head, her smile turning wry. “You’re horrible.” 

“We all are. It’s kind of our thing.”

* * *

Anevay stopped her warblade mid-swing as the faint echo of footsteps barely brushed past her ear. Over the years she’d gotten extremely good at detecting when a Dark Ranger was approaching, and could get the jump on everyone except Nathanos and Sylvanas herself. Her ears twitched when she heard the second footstep and she smirked.

“Kalira,” she said, without turning around. “What can I do for ya?”

“So sorry to bother you, your highness,” Kalira said while choosing not to voice how disappointed she was that her footsteps were so recognizable. “We were just hoping that you could settle a growing… concern of ours.” 

“Oh please Kalira, I told you not to call me that,” Anevay laughed as she sheathed her warblade. “This is Ranger-Captain all over again.”

“Oh? So you’re the one Sylvanas chose to replace me?” Alleria asked, the smile on her face offering a brief moment of levity before the confrontation to come. “Cannot say I disapprove.”

“Yeah it was a whole thing,” Anevasy waved dismissively. “So what did you need? What’s the concern?”

Kalira and Alleria looked at Anevay closely, and could see lingering claw marks running up her neck that were still healing. As the apothecary report was only a month ago, it made sense they wouldn’t be completely faded.

The Void Elf’s face fell slightly as she took that time to approach. Her ears shifted slightly to ensure that no one else was close enough to overhear them. “Anevay,” she began. “...We know what Sylvanas has been doing to you.” 

Anevay flded her arms and arched a brow. “...Say what?” she asked, looking confused.

Alleria reached into her cloak to pull out the parchment they had acquired from the records and unfurled it before handing it to Anevay. “This. We know about your injuries and how Sylvanas refused to disclose any information. It didn’t take us long to figure out why that might be.” She then placed a hand on Anevay’s shoulder, her mind growing quieter as the whispers recoil from the contact as they always did. “Anevay… I don’t know how long this has been going on or how many more incidents Sylvanas has wiped from the books, but we can help you. You don’t need to hide this from us.” 

Anevay took the scroll and unfurled it, looking it over. It was an apothecary’s report from the month prior regarding her clawmarks. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, balling the parchment up and tossing it into the brazier. “That’s nothing, trust me.”

Alleria blinked, thrown by how blasé Anevay was being about this whole situation. “...Anevay, it-it’s not nothing!” she insisted, gesturing to her neck. “Look! I can see the marks she left on you right now! That is most certainly something!”

Anevay arched an eyebrow and unlatched her chestplate. “See that’s not something. You wanna see something?” she said, removing her chestplate and her tunic to show Alleria and Kalira the litany of scars, puncture marks, stitch marks and frostburns that covered her neck, shoulders and arms.

Alleria’s eyes widened with shock and horror at the sight laid bare before her. Anevay’s skin was littered with marks of every kind. Most of these had to have been received on the field of battle. She knew Anevay was a frenzy on the front lines. Still… some of them looked less like the marks of war than others.

“Anevay,” she whispered out. “Did she do any of this to you?”

“No,” Anevay rolled her eyes. “Well actually a few arrow scars here and there, long story wasn’t actually her. The thing is I’ve had a lot of serious injuries. A few scratches isn’t anything worth fussing over. I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine.”

Alleria continued to look incredulous. “Anevay, how can you say this is fine!? How can you think that this is acceptable behavior from a spouse.” 

“If I might interject, Anevay,” Kalira said. “I agree with Alleria on this. With how tight lipped you both are about your relationship, an on-record instance of injuries that neither of you wish to talk about is suspicious.” 

“Because it’s private. Seriously, the both of you don’t _want_ to know,” Anevay said dismissively. “Sylvanas isn’t abusing me, if that’s what you think.”

“Then why is she leaving marks on you like that?” Alleria countered. 

“That’s private,” Anevay shrugged. “And I’ll expect you to leave it at that.”

“So you admit that she was the one who gave you those marks?” Kalira pressed, narrowing her eyes slightly. 

“And you admit to showing private documents that require a certain clearance to an Alliance operative?” Anevay asked, turning her gaze toward Kalira. “An act of treason for you, and an act of war for Alleria?”

Alleria blinked, whipping her head about to look at Kalira. “I thought you said this wouldn’t get you in trouble!” 

Kalira winced before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “...Well, technically, I said relaying what Anya told me to you wouldn’t get me in trouble. I may have failed to mention potential consequences for _this_ bit.” 

_“Kalira!”_

“What!? You were worried! I was trying to help!”

“Well your helping involved confessing to a serious breach of security to one of your ruling monarchs,” Anevay frowned and folded her arms. “Not a great plan. Now I’ll give you two options. Either you can trust me when I say this isn’t anything to worry about, and be grateful I’m even entertaining this breach of security, privacy and trust. Or I can bring you both before Sylvanas to explain yourselves.”

A crease formed in Alleria’s brow. The whispers raged at her to confront Sylvanas. That she was a menace that had to be dealt with. Nevermind the fact that they were in the very capital of the Forsaken unannounced and likely would not survive the attempt. Destroying ‘the Banshee’ was all that mattered to them. Never before was it so painfully clear that it would do her no good to listen to them. It seldom was in any scenario. 

“...Very well,” Alleria said, taking a step back.

“Thank you,” Anevay smiled as she fastened her chestplate back on. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. All this talk has made me want to go tackle my beautiful wife to a wall,” she smirked as she marched out of the War Quarter, leaving the two Rangers alone.

Kalira watched her leave with a sheepish look on her face and rubbed the back of her neck. “You know… it’s possible that those marks could be a sexual injury.”

“That seems… entirely possible,” Alleria said, her face steadily growing beet red before she attempted to conceal it behind her hands. “Anar’alah, I unknowingly asked you to commit treason for _this._ ”

“Well I mean… if it was I can’t see why she’d keep it concealed like that,” Kalira shrugged. “It’s not like it’s something to be embarrassed about or whatever. There _is_ something strange going on, and you’re right to be suspicious. If Sylvanas clawed her during sex, that’s not really news and I can’t see why they’d keep it so tightly under wraps like this.”

“It is very strange, but now we cannot pursue it any further without causing a cross faction incident,” Alleria sighed.

“And with the Gathering coming up… yeesh,” Kalira shook her head. “You’re going to have to report back to Wrynn, what are you going to tell him?”

“That our one lead has proven… inconclusive,” Alleria decided before pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“I’m sorry, Dalah’surfal,” Kalira sighed, wrapping her arms around Alleria’s waist and kissing her cheek. “I really did want to help.”

“You needn’t apologize,” Alleria whispered, her arms draping around Kalira’s neck. “You did far more than you had to and risked a great deal to put my mind at ease. Do not mistake my distress for something it’s not. Words cannot describe how greatly I appreciate you.” 

Kalira smiled and hugged Alleria close, nuzzling into her hood. “That’s really sweet, and I appreciate it. I just wish things had gone better.”

“As do I,” Alleria agreed. “Perhaps it would be best if we spent the rest of the night taking our minds off of this.” The red returned to her cheeks as a thought crossed her mind. “...Perhaps over a nice, relaxing bath?”

“Oooh, you have my attention!”

* * *

Alleria returned to Stormwind the next morning to find Anduin having a conversation with two Conclave priests. Alonsus Faol and Calia Menethil. She raised an eyebrow at the both of them, but ultimately said nothing as she turned her attention to Anduin. As the King hadn’t classified the information, she felt no issue sharing it with them in the room.

“King Wrynn, I have results from my inquiry in the Undercity,” Alleria sighed. “They were… unfruitful.”

Anduin frowned at that. “I see.” 

Calia looked curiously at the High King. “Inquiry, your Majesty?” 

“Oh, yes. Nothing you need concern yourself with, Lady Menethil,” Anduin explained. “We were simply… curious about the stability in Princess Darkflare’s marriage to the Warchief.” 

“Marriage to the Warchief?” Calia balked. 

“Yes, it’s a long story,” Anduin sighed. “What did you discover, Alleria?”

“Well, the best lead we found was an incident report detailing Anevay getting clawmarks treated. They were consistent with elven fingernails and both Anevay and Sylvanas refused to comment on the matter,” Alleria explained. “We confronted Anevay, and she threatened us to drop the issue.”

“Threatened you?” Anduin asked incredulously. “That is certainly troubling. Did she say anything else about it?”

“Only that it wasn’t what we feared it to be,” Alleria responded, her frown not fading. “Still, I cannot help but feel that something else is amiss. Unfortunately, there’s nothing more we can do without causing an incident.” 

“Wait, not only is the Legionfall Champion married to the Banshee Queen, she’s being abused by her as well?” Calia asked incredulously.

“You said you feel something is amiss. What is it?” Anduin asked with growing concern.

“Well… Dark Ranger Kalira and I later hypothesized that the clawmarks Anevay received were those of a… sexual nature,” Alleria explained. “However, Anevay isn’t a particularly shy or prudish woman. Such marks are not something she would absolutely insist on remaining private when she is very open in her love for Sylvanas. We fear that there is more to the story.” 

“Oh I think I’m going to be sick,” Calia winced.

“Then we can’t just sit by and do nothing,” Anduin shook his head, ignoring Calia. “Darkflare has saved Azeroth too many times for us to just write this off.”

“There are very few options we have left that won’t risk the peace we are trying to form, High King,” Alleria said warningly. “And I doubt such actions will endear Anevay to us. Whatever you plan to do will have to be done carefully.”

“Yes I’m familiar with how delicate the situation is, Alleria,” Anduin nodded. “At the very least there needs to be more recon.”

“High King, perhaps the Gathering can be used as a vector to speak to Darkflare away from the Banshee’s influence,” Calia suggested. “On friendly terms in neutral territory.”

Anduin cupped his chin between two fingers as he contemplated the notion. “...Perhaps that would be best,” he said. “What better time than an event centered around familial social affairs?”

“I’m not sure Darkflare is on good terms with her family,” Alleria shrugged.

“Nevertheless, it would be the ideal time to approach the topic,” Anduin said. “We shall table the matter for now until such time as the preparations are made.”

“Alright, High King,” Alleria nodded as she turned to leave. Her part in this was over. She could only hope the information being given to the Conclave wouldn’t have disastrous consequences.

Anduin sighed and sat back on his throne, glancing at Alonsus. “What do you make of this?”

Alonsus only shrugged. “Honestly, Darkflare never seemed to be in any trouble to me, your Majesty. If anything she’s been considerably happier during her time with the Dark Lady.”

“So I’ve been told,” Anduin said, looking down at his clasped hands. “I just hope that said happiness has not come from lowering her standards for how to be treated. Even those in miserable situations will cling to that familiarity.”

“If I might ask, what prompted this concern?” Alonsus asked curiously.

“Sylvanas had sent Anevay down here so that we could deliberate further terms and conditions for the Gathering,” Anduin explained. “She showed to be immensely uncomfortable in her time being here due to her mistrust of the Alliance. The fact that Sylvanas likely knew this and ordered it anyway, despite it being a job she could delegate to any ambassador. What’s more is that Anevay seems to be recognized as a princess to the Forsaken rather than a Queen beside Sylvanas. These two elements combined with what Alleria has brought to light concerns me.”

“I see. That is quite concerning, your Majesty,” Alonsus nodded. “But I’m afraid getting information out of her would be difficult. If what Alleria says is true, then the Princess will likely stick to secrecy.”

“We will do what we can, Archbishop,” he responded plainly. “I will not allow a woman as acclaimed and virtuous as Darkflare remain in an abusive relationship if I can do anything about it.”


	3. You Will Always Be My Princess

Sylvanas had a prospective list of candidates for the Gathering, all of them having originally been candidates for a prospective council that had talked about taking over running the Undercity while Sylvanas was busy with her duties as Warchief. The Council had never gotten off the ground owing to Sylvanas and Anevay’s marriage putting another monarch in place, but Sylvanas had kept their names in mind. They were the only people she considered for the Gathering at all.

She was set to meet with Anduin in the Arathi Highlands to go over security and other measures. Sending Anevay as a feeler had proven to be a good decision, as it gave her information to work with before meeting with the boy. She’d brought Anevay with her, partially because she trusted her wife to watch her back and also to start sowing her new perception of a loving wife.

Anevay watched her as they neared their agreed upon meeting place, taking careful note of her body language. Sylvanas always had a 'game face' as it were. Everything from how she walked and talked to the tint of red in her eyes could show her when she was donning the mask of the Banshee Queen. She could very much see it now, but it seemed to be more… languid. Almost relaxed. As if Sylvanas was confident in how this scenario would play out. Upon seeing such a thing, Anevay couldn't help but feel such confidence influence her as well. Her dutiful marching beside her wife suddenly had a hint of swagger to it as they walked. 

“Feeling good today, Dalah’surfal?” she asked as she walked closer to her.

Sylvanas arched a brow at Anevay. "You truly expect me to admit to such a thing out in the open, princess?" She asked, a definite teasing lilt to her voice. "I know better than to tempt fate in such a way."

“I’ve just noticed that you’re awfully relaxed despite meeting with the Alliance today,” Anevay smiled. “Care to tell me what’s going on in your head?”

"Brain rot most likely," Sylvanas shrugged mischievously. "Unless you snuck some extra Felblood into my tea this morning, I can't fathom any other explanation for my ease."

“C’mon,” Anevay giggled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Tell me what’s up? I’m your wife. You can share with me.”

Sylvanas tried to fix Anevay with a deadpan state, but found it difficult to retain a straight face when looking into her wife's warm welcoming eyes. An easy smile cracked her facade and she ended up leaning into Anevay's touch. "...Nothing too exciting," she admitted. "I am simply confident in our odds of pulling this off without incident."

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Anevay huffed with a smile as she squeezed Sylvanas closer to her. “Guess I’ll just have to play along like a good girl.”

"Anevay, I'm being serious," Sylvanas said softly. She lifted a hand to tenderly knead at Anevay's shoulder, the red in her eyes somehow softening. "I'm confident in what we're trying to accomplish."

“Alright,” Anevay smiled. She pulled her to a stop just short of the meeting spot, Anduin and Alleria in clear view, and slipped into her arms for a hug, her head resting underneath Sylvanas’ chin.

Sylvanas smiled as she returned the embrace. Whilst she secured her arms around Anevay's waist and pressed her close, her lidded gaze turned to gauge the others reactions from her periphery. 

Anduin was wide eyed at the sight before him while Alleria's response was much more guarded. A fair enough response. When one has the whispers of old gods in their head, it paid to keep ones true thoughts a secret. 

Her fingers gently threaded through Anevay's auburn hair, the plate on her gauntlets not snagging once. "You need more time?" She asked silkily. 

“There’s not enough time in the world,” Anevay sighed as she pulled away. “You give the most amazing hugs, my Queen.”

"A bold claim," Sylvanas mused playfully, her hands still joined with her wife's. "I happen to favor being in your arms myself."

Anevay responded with a worldless smile and the two of them walked arm in arm to the meeting point. Sylvanas sauntered up to Anduin and Alleria with all the confidence in Azeroth. 

"Warchief," Anduin greeted with a polite incline of his head. "A pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance."

“Charmed,” Sylvanas said, nodding in kind. “I knew your father quite well. Good man. Did well on the battlefield.”

Anduin stiffened slightly, though he did his best not to show it. His professional yet approachable disposition returned after a beat. "...Thank you. And my congratulations to you and your wife. It is good to see that others can still find happiness in these trying times."

"You are too kind, High King." Sylvanas turned her attention to Alleria, her professional smile turning a touch more mischievous. "A pleasure as always Lady Sun."

"Sister," Alleria greeted. "You appear to be in good health… considering."

“How backhanded of a compliment,” Sylvanas said with pursed lips.

“Give her time, my Queen,” Anevay said softly.

“You required _no_ time,” Sylvanas said with a playful swat to her shoulder.

“Well not everyone can be me, can they?” Anevay giggled.

Alleria and Anduin shared a look before the former cleared her throat. "My apologies, Lady Moon. I was slightly unsure how… familiar this preamble to the Gathering was intended to be."

"Oh, I'm just taking the piss out of you, Alleria," Sylvanas scoffed dismissively. "Trust me. I have been called far worse. Mostly by your worgen friend, whom I'm surprised isn't here."

"Well, after High Overlord Darkflare came to speak with us, we agreed that Genns presence wouldn't have been ideal for what we were trying to accomplish," Anduin explained. 

“Anduin made him sit outside like the bad dog he is,” Anevay laughed.

Sylvanas put a hand to her mouth to stifle a snicker. "Oh dear. Did he tie the old wolf to a lampost?"

Anduin frowned. "Warchief, if you don't mind, perhaps we be a little more sensitive? The Worgen cannot help being what they are no more than your Forsaken can."

Sylvanas arched a brow at that. "Your pardon, High King, but did the Worgen curse not spread through Gilneas as a direct result of Greymane’s negligence?"

Anduin opened his mouth, then closed it. It was a while before anyone said anything else. "...I feel as though we've gotten off track." They all sat down at the makeshift table that had been set up for the meeting. In the middle of a field, it all looked rather silly. “I hadn’t realized you would be bringing Princess Darkflare with you, Warchief,” he said awkwardly.

“Well what is a Queen without her arm candy?” Sylvanas chuckled.

"Oh you," Anevay cooed, leaning forward to plant the gentlest of kisses on Sylvanas' cheek.

The other two were quiet for a time, Anduins fingers itching to drum against the table with a nervous tick. "...I suppose it is equally unexpected to see you both being so… openly affectionate with your matrimony. I had anticipated you kept such truths more closely guarded, Warchief."

“The fact that I am married already reveals many plainly obvious things,” Sylvanas said with a shrug. “If I wished to conceal the fact that I love my wife, I shouldn’t have married her.”

Anduin looked as though he had more to say, but was still struggling with the wording. The beat of awkwardness passed and soon Alleria was the next to speak. 

"Perhaps we should get to the matter at hand," she said, providing a scroll from within her cloak and unfurling it on the table to reveal a map of the Arathi Highlands. Several areas were circles on the map already. "This will be where the Gathering will be taking place," she said, pointing to the large circle near the middle. "Our guard detail shall be placed here, here and here to look for possible conflict from either party."

Sylvanas let go of Anevay long enough to mark several locations along the wall. “I’ll place two hundred Dark Rangers along the wall, with bat riders patrolling the skies. Additionally I’ll have Anevay on the ground with the Forsaken to intervene directly.”

Anduin's brow furrowed. "Are you sure that is especially necessary, Warchief?" He asked. 

Sylvanas nodded. "The blood she has spilled might suggest otherwise but believe me when I say my wife is very accomplished at deescalation. I assure you, we will both want her down there."

“I’m not entirely certain why-”

“There’s a likelihood that many of the Forsaken will be rejected by their living relatives,” Anevay said, sitting up straight. “My being there will serve as a reassurance that the problem is with the living, not themselves. If I can be friendly toward them, then nobody else has an excuse.”

Anduin bit the inside of his cheek as he turned the information over in his head. "...I suppose that sounds reasonable," he said. "I simply worry that others will feel an imbalance of power and intention if the High Overlord of the Horde is on the scene."

"My people are the ones taking the greater risk, Wrynn," Sylvanas countered plainly. "This simply evens the scales."

“I won’t let the Forsaken go out there without my escort,” Anevay said firmly. “I will do anything in my power to ensure they remain safe and unharmed. If that’s an issue for you, this Gathering shouldn’t proceed.”

The whispers within Alleria’s mind began to rile at Anevay’s words. They said how neither she nor Sylvanas could be trusted. They accused the blood elf of just being the Banshee’s puppet. They demanded she kill them both while they had the chance. Some suggested only to kill Sylvanas and give Anevay the ‘gift’ of the Void so as to save her. Still, after three hundred years of hearing nothing but the whispers, she knew not to heed their words, but more importantly, she learned how to decipher their tone. The whispers were always at their most frantic and demanding before Sylvanas and Anevay. 

Because, for whatever reason, they feared them. 

“I think that we can be amenable to that,” Alleria said finally before turning to Anduin. “Don’t you agree, High King?”

Anduin turned a confused eye to Alleria, his mouth hung open for a moment. He quickly recovered and tried to compose himself, trying not to look like he’d been caught off guard. “Uh… I… yes. Yes I can be amenable to that as well. Provided you have no issue with me being on the ground as well, Warchief?”

Sylvanas pursed her lips slightly as she made a show of thinking it over. Her gaze turned upward as her fingers rapt against the table, the claws of her gauntlets making the action heard by all. “...I wouldn’t say I have no issue with it,” she said finally. “...But I suppose if you concede to keeping your talent for wielding the Light away from my people, I can allow that.”

“I can do that,” Anduin nodded. “Will there be anyone else we should declare?”

“Nathanos will be on the wall with me,” Sylvanas said, her hand resting on Anevay’s back.

“I don’t suppose any of your Dark Rangers would be seen on the ground as well?” Alleria asked, a hopeful glint shining in her eyes before she could think to hide it. 

“Well, that would simply give the poor living souls down there a good fright, now wouldn’t it, Lady Sun?” Sylvanas inquired back with her trademark mischievous grin.

“I suppose Kalira could be down there if she leaves her bow behind the wall,” Anevay suggested, with a cheeky look up at her wife. “It is a Gathering after all.”

Alleria and Sylvanas both looked at Anevay in surprise. The former allowed a small but sincere smile to grace her lips. The latter gave her a look that witnesses might have described as dark, but Anevay knew it to be little more than a pout.

“...I suppose such a compromise is feasible,” Sylvanas said, wrapping an arm around Anevay’s shoulder. “But you’re going to be severely punished for undermining me later.”

Anevay’s lips barely contained a smirk, knowing exactly what Sylvanas’ idea of ‘punishment’ was. “Forgive me, my Queen.”

“I shall after your punishment,” Sylvanas chuckled darkly while the arm draped around her wife lifted just enough to brush a thumb across the base of Anevay’s ear. 

Alleria and Anduin were speechless during the whole exchange.

A beat later, Anduin found his voice. “...I suppose if there’s nothing else from either of you, then we can exchange the lists of volunteers we each accounted for.”

Sylvanas reached into her cloak and withdrew the scroll with the Forsaken names on it, sliding it across the table. “These are all the Forsaken willing to entertain this idea.”

Anduin met the offered scroll with one of his own. “And the list of Stormwind citizens that shall be attending as well.” 

“Obviously any that don’t have relatives attending have no reason to be there,” Sylvanas said as she accepted the scroll.

Anevay, having exhausted most of her avenues to add to the diplomacy, merely cuddled up to Sylvanas as she read through the scroll. A show of affection and support that, to Alleria and Anduin, looked more like a show of deference than anything.

As the High King busied himself with going over the list Sylvanas gave him, Alleria studied the two closely. At this point it was no secret that Sylvanas held the most power in the relationship given how they were behaving. Having that as a preference, she might have been able to understand, but she couldn’t help but see darker undertones beneath it. It took her mind back to that one confrontation in the Undercity. If Anevay was so openly affectionate with her wife, enough so to make lecherous double entendres in front of the both of them, why did she insist the presence of claw marks on her flesh were a matter of privacy? Why hide the truth behind something that she would most certainly wear with pride if nothing was wrong between them? 

It might have been the whispers coloring her perception, but they rarely ever played on her sense of sympathy this way. 

“Everything seems to be in order,” Anduin nodded, rolling the scroll back up.

“As it is here,” Sylvanas nodded, rolling up hers as well. She stowed it inside her cloak and wrapped her arm tighter around Anevay, kissing the top of her wife’s head, earning a giggle from her wife.

“Then we are ready to proceed,” Anduin said with a slight smile. “Shall we commence with the gathering on, say, overmorrow at high noon?”

“That sounds acceptable,” Sylvanas nodded, glancing at Alleria and arching a brow. “You seem distressed, Lady Sun.”

Alleria blinked, suddenly tearing her eyes away. She cursed herself for being so plain to read all of a sudden. With how loud her thoughts could be, it was easy to lose focus of the present. “...Apologies,” she said quietly. “My mind is often in a state of unease. Nothing to fret over.” 

She caught Anevay narrowing her eyes at her, and knew that Anevay was wise to what she’d been thinking about. 

“You know your sister. Lost in her own little world,” she said, kissing her wife’s cheek.

“A statement that was far more literal not a year ago, if I’m not mistaken,” Sylvanas responded, her suspicions seemingly placated by Anevay’s wit and affection. 

The sight only confused Alleria further. It was clear that Anevay didn’t believe her worries about their relationship, and yet this was the second time she kept those suspicions from reaching Sylvanas’ ear. If she wanted to halt Alleria’s attempts at getting to the bottom of this, she would tell her wife about them, would she not? Why cover for her? The rogue elements puzzled her even further, which of course, agitated the whispers. 

Anduin glanced up at them and noticed Anevay scowling at Alleria when Sylvanas wasn’t looking. That prompted an idea. A simple, innocuous question that Anevay couldn’t readily dismiss.

“Warchief, if you wouldn’t mind satisfying a harmless curiosity of mine?” he asked.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes slightly at Anduin. “And what would that be, Little Lion?” she drawled. 

“Your wife’s title. Why Princess when she would logically be a Queen alongside you?” Anduin asked.

Sylvanas arched a brow at that question. Indeed it was, in fact, harmless. Or at the very least she couldn’t find a harm in it. “...Anevay requested it,” she explained. “She said she didn’t wish to have the same title as me. She eventually settled on Princess.”

“But why?”

Sylvanas only shrugged. “I do not know, and I did not ask. It was what she wished, so I accomodated her.”

“So if she desired to be recognized as a Queen, same as you, you would accommodate her still?” Anduin pressed. 

“I would,” Sylvanas nodded. 

The words echoed within Anduin’s mind. He could find no falsehoods in the Warchief’s claim no matter how deeply he searched them. Still, he couldn't’ shake the feeling that Sylvanas’ truth was not the whole truth. The Light’s Blessing to reveal any and all lies to him was certainly useful in negotiation, provided the other person understood when they were being truthful or deceitful. If they always thought they were telling the truth, suddenly his give became less ideal to rely on. Could that be what was happening here? He didn’t know.

“I see,” Andiun said, leaning back in his seat somewhat. “Your pardon for the third degree, Warchief. I was simply curious about that notion since Anevay visited us in Stormwind.”

Sylvanas arched a brow and glanced down at Anevay. “You never mentioned that in your report.”

“...Hadn’t noticed,” Anevay shrugged. “I can’t really read the boy’s mind, my Queen.”

“Well it certainly stuck out to me,” Anduin continued, his tone remaining cordial. “Since I was a child, I was raised to believe that marriage was always intended to be a partnership of equals. It was why the disparity of your titles caught my attention.”

“I cannot tell you what goes on in my wife’s head, boy king,” Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him slightly. “And you certainly shouldn’t speak about her as if she is not here.” 

“Rest assured, Warchief, I was speaking to the both of you,” Anduin responded. “I know that common is not as eloquent and nuanced as Thalassian, but the word ‘your’ does have plural connotations.”

Sylvanas’s expression became perplexed. Looking down at Anevay, she spoke to her not in Thalassian, but in Gutterspeak. _“What’s going on? Why the sudden interest in our marriage?”_

 _“I have no idea,”_ Anevay lied. _“The boy’s just being invasive again.”_

 _“Invasive?”_ Sylvanas looked up at Anduin for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him before looking back to Anevay. _“He looks more like the type to be invaded, honestly.”_

Anevay sputtered and started laughing, clinging to Sylvanas and burying her face in her shoulder. _“That’s horrible! Accurate, but horrible!”_

Anduin arched a brow at the sudden bout of hysteria from Anevay. His confusion wasn’t helped by the fact that neither he nor Alleria spoke Gutterspeak, and as such couldn’t follow the conversation they were having. “...Is something funny?” he asked. 

“Oh I was just telling my wife how you possess the disposition of a submissive lay, High King,” Sylvanas responded innocently. 

Anduin’s eyes blew wide, bright blue eyes standing out against a beet red face. “...T-That’s a rather inappropriate thing to say, Warchief,” he said.

“One could say the same thing about your questions regarding my marriage,” Sylvanas countered. “Unless you’d rather the both of us hash out our love life for the sake of your curiosity.”

“I’d really rather not, my Queen,” Anevay said, sitting up and looking visibly uncomfortable. “There are things the Alliance has no right to question.”

Sylvanas arched a brow and looked at her, again in curiosity.

“I would agree with the princess, Warchief,” Anduin supplied. “You both needn’t reveal everything about your situation. Especially not that.” 

“Ah, there’s that typical Alliance prudity I’ve come to expect,” Sylvanas said with an amused huff as one arm settled around Anevay’s waist. “Well if there are only questions about my marriage remaining, I believe I shall take my leave.”

She stood up, pulling Anevay with her and straightening her cloak. “I will see you all in two days.”

Anduin rose from his seat alongside Alleria, adjusting his own royal attire before giving Sylvanas the same respectful nod as before. “I look forward to it. Until then, Warchief. Princess.”

“Shorel’Aran, fellow Windrunners,” Alleria bade. 

Sylvanas smirked as she and Anevay turned to leave. Alleria heard Sylvanas say “Oh, now there is a tantalizing prospect.”

“My Queen,” Anevay blushed, leaning against her as they put more distance between them and the Alliance. “You’re too much sometimes.”

The banter continued like that for a while until they both stepped past Alleria’s capacity to hear them. It was then that she and Anduin turned to leave. Their collective expressions were varying degrees of pensive and concerned. “Your thoughts, High King?” 

“Well, Sylvanas seemed to be truthful during that whole affair,” Anduin conceded before his face fell somewhat. “However, I cannot claim that my blessing from the Light is infallible clairvoyance.” 

“It is extremely strange,” Alleria nodded. “The cynic in me says she is merely a master manipulator. But I can’t deny that it’s possible there are things going on that even Lady Moon doesn’t know about. If she is to be believed, she doesn’t know why Anevay didn’t want to be her equal in rank, and simply allowed it to happen.”

“I can understand a desire to feel… less in control than one’s partner,” Anduin phrased somewhat awkwardly. “Yet the cases I’m familiar with rarely extend to official titles this way.”

“I’d feel better about all of this if either of them would just explain themselves,” Alleria sighed. “But they’re determined not to almost on principle.”

She glanced down at Anduin, a troubled look in her eyes.

“Are we in the wrong? Should we just leave this alone?”

Anduin’s lips pursed into a thin line as he mulled the question over. “I would hate to leave Anevay in the talons of an abusive relationship knowing that there was something I could do to stop it,” he began. “...But the truth of the matter is that I do not know anything of the sort for sure. What’s worse is that any further investigation could jeopardize the peace we are trying to corroborate.”

“Well, in that case there’s a very simple question we need to ask ourselves,” Alleria sighed. “What’s more important? Is peace so important to us that we’ll potentially let this continue?”

“A classic dilemma,” Anduin responded quite wearily. “Weighing one life over many. Is our respect of Anevay vast enough that we are willing to throw our own people into a war over it?”

Alleria pursed her lips as she mulled over the dilemma. Then, a sudden idea struck her. An idea that had, in fact, been so obvious to her that she was surprised she didn’t think of it sooner. “...Maybe we don’t have to make that choice?”

“What do you mean?” Anduin asked.

“The Conclave priests? Alonsus and Calia? They’re neutral parties, aren’t they?” Alleria asked.

“...I suppose they are,” Anduin conceded. “But would Anevay listen to them?” 

“They can push harder and cause more trouble,” Alleria explained. “She might have no choice. She can threaten Kalira with charges of treason, or me with an act of war, she can’t do that to the Conclave.”

Anduin cupped his cheek between two fingers as he contemplated the proposal. “...That just might work,” he said, his eyes brightening slightly. “It will have to wait after the Gathering, however. Calia was not one of the people accounted for on our list.”

“She wasn’t. But… they don’t need to know that,” Alleria shrugged. “She’s hardly immediately recognizable. I was surprised about who she was when she told me.”

A crease formed between his brow as he considered the notion. “I don’t know. Sylvanas could still find reason to call out our deceit should she find out. It still feels risky.” 

“Look, something has to be done. If this is how Sylvanas treats her wife, there’s no telling how she treats her people,” Alleria’s brow furrowed. “I love my sister, but this is extremely troubling. I need to know what is going on.”

“I certainly understand that sentiment, Lady Windrunner,” Anduin said, turning to face Alleria completely. “And… I must concede there is wisdom in your council. I shall talk with Alonsus and Calia when we return.” 

“Thank you, Anduin,” Alleria smiled warmly. “I’d rather be wrong than still be left wondering.”

* * *

“Do you happen to know why the two of them were so curious about the power balance in our relationship?” Sylvanas asked as she and Anevay crossed Thoradin’s wall.

Anevay winced slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh… there was one incident in the War Quarter a few days ago…”

Sylvanas’ brow furrowed, perplexed by Anevay’s response. “What do you mean?”

“Okay, you remember last month when you misjudged your grip and cut my face?” Anevay asked sheepishly.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Sylvanas said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Well Kalira found the apothecary’s report and showed it to Alleria,” Anevay explained. “And… between that and my title and the fact that I call you ‘My Queen’ they seem to be under the impression that you’re… abusing me.”

Sylvanas stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning her head to flash an incredulous look at Anevay. Her crimson eyes flared with intense emotion she fought desperately to keep hidden behind her already aghast expression. Countless thoughts suddenly raged for dominance in her mind and, in the end, one escaped her lips. “...Kalira did _what?_ ”

“I know, I chewed her out for it as well. The both of them actually,” Anevay rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I told them both to drop the issue or there would be hell to pay. That’s why I stripped Kalira of her archive clearance yesterday, actually.”

“Chew her out!?” Sylvanas balked. “You should have removed Kalira’s head clean from her shoulders! She gave classified intelligence to a member of the Alliance! How-” Sylvanas stopped herself, suddenly finding the prospect of talking without letting out an enraged wail immeasurably difficult. After a beat of silence and an exasperated exhale from her nostrils, she spoke again. “You know what? I will deal with the matter myself.” She then closed her eyes, her mind reaching outward to another. It wasn’t long before Nathanos responded to the psychic call. She gave her orders quickly and concisely, receiving an affirmation in response.

“Sylvanas, if I’d killed her in front of Alleria that would have only exacerbated the issue!” Anevay said, her brow furrowing. As much as she sympathized with _wanting_ to severely punish Kalira, she knew it was a counter-productive measure to take. “It’s not a good look to murder your own people in front of the enemy faction.”

“Why didn’t you bring them before me, then!?” Sylvanas demanded. “Why am I only learning about this breach in our security now!? Why-” Her eyes widened as she recalled their conversation not a moment ago. The one spoken in Gutterspeak. “...Why did you lie to me back there?”

“...What?” Anevay’s eyes widened slightly, taking a step back from Sylvanas. “What are you talking about?”

“Back there,” Sylvanas said, gesturing to the wall. “I asked you why the Alliance was suddenly so fixated on the state of our marriage. You said you had no idea. And now you say that it’s because of what they learned from a classified document that Kalira committed treason to show them. You did know the answer, but you didn’t tell me! And now I learn you’re keeping breaches in our security from me! Why!?”

Anevay felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A horrible knot forming that made her want to just turn and flee. Not out of fear, but out of uncertainty and humiliation. “I… I was… I didn’t…” she felt her breathing quicken, she didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t talk her way out of this.

“You didn’t _what!?”_ Sylvanas demanded. “Tell me! Why did you keep this from me! I thought-” A wedge suddenly formed in her throat, causing the words to cease. Something sharp and aching seized in her chest. Her eyes began to burn with phantom tears her body could no longer make. Suddenly all that anger took the form of something far less imposing. Far more… vulnerable. “...I thought you trusted me…”

Anevay felt her heart sink at the visible pain on Sylvanas’ face, and she rushed forward and cupped her cheek. “No! Don’t think like that! I do trust you, I just…” she sighed and pulled Sylvanas closer. “...Can we talk about this in private?”

Sylvanas bristled slightly. In her outrage and hurt, she had indeed forgotten that they were still out in the open where others could hear them. Not the best of looks for the Warchief to be caught arguing with her wife this way. Least of all any Alliance spies. 

“...Very well,” she conceded almost inaudibly.

* * *

Anevay and Sylvanas retreated to their quarters, warded and insulated from any outside influence. It was the one place in Horde territory where Alliance spies couldn’t reach. The one place where no care ever had to be taken. The one place the two could be completely themselves without any masks or decorum.

The two sat down on the sofa, Anevay taking Sylvanas’ hands and squeezing them tightly.

“First of all, I do trust you,” she said quietly. “I trust you more than anyone else in the world, and I always have. The reason I didn’t tell you about this… because there’s a lot of things involved with this whole trash fire that I’m just not ready to unpack and think about right now. Things about… myself.”

Sylvanas found it difficult to look right at Anevay in that moment. Her mind was still a swarm of uncertainty and conflicting perspectives. What’s worse was that her wife’s words did not truly put her at ease. “...Like what?”

“Like…” Anevay looked at Sylvanas with a guilty expression on her face and squeezed her hands tighter. “Like the fact that I prefer the power imbalance in our relationship. Not just in the language we use, but in everything. I’m… happier with it this way. And I hate it when others press me on the matter and say that I shouldn’t and that… wanting this means I’m being mistreated…”

Sylvanas’ brow furrowed at that as she finally turned up to meet Anevay’s gaze. She had attempted to retreat inward, to not let her wife’s wordless pleas for intimacy try and sway her reasoning. Alas, she found she could never deny her wife. Not for long, at any rate. “...Why does the thought of treating you as my equal upset you so?” she asked. 

“I… I don’t know,” Anevay said quietly, looking down into Sylvanas’ lap. “And that’s what I don’t want to think about…”

The both of them remained quiet for a time, eyes cast to the hearth that was seldom ever lit. After a moment, Sylvanas gently coaxed Anevay closer, easing her wife’s head into her lap as she began habitually and methodically stroking her hair. The tension between them did not ebb entirely at this point, but it was far less suffocating. 

“...You know that we may face questioning and scrutiny about this for the rest of our lives,” she explained.

“I know,” Anevay said quietly as she relaxed under Sylvanas’ gentle touch. “That’s why I wanted to keep it under wraps for as long as possible. And I was afraid of having this conversation with you.”

“Because you thought that I would agree with them?” Sylvanas surmised. 

“...It was a possibility,” Anevay whispered.

They were quiet again for a time. 

“...Dalah’surfal, I have always wanted what was best for you,” Sylvanas said as softly as she could, her thumb tenderly stroking the base of Anevay’s ear. “And I certainly have no stones to throw in terms of unhealthy behavior. But if you had come to me sooner, we likely could have avoided this whole debacle.”

“I guess you’re right,” Anevay sighed, covering her face in her hands. “I really fucked this up…”

A wry grin teased the edge of Sylvanas’ lips, who chose not to school her features because she knew Anevay couldn't’ see. “...If it is any consolation, I no longer wish to execute Kalira,” she said. 

“Small comforts,” Anevay said, reaching up and touching Sylvanas’ hand. “...I love you so much, and I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Neither do I,” Sylvanas whispered, her ministrations becoming more languid and relaxed. “...You will always be my Princess, Anevay. Nothing will change that.” Her calm, soothing words quickly gave way to a falling expression. “...But now I am starting to wonder if it should change in the eyes of the public.”

Anevay tensed up, turning her head to look her in the eye. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that, officially, you may have to be recognized as a fellow Queen of the Forsaken,” she clarified, her brow furrowing at the expression her words brought out of Anevay. “Do not give me that look. You know how many people would be happy to use you as a scapegoat to get to me. Not just the Alliance, either. There are plenty of those within the Horde that are just itching for an excuse to demonize me. It has always been this way. If they believe I am abusing you, they will not hesitate to martyr you.” 

Anevay sat up and took Sylvanas’ hand, holding it close to her chest. “I know…” she whispered. “I don’t want to get you hurt because of this. I just… I just wish they would leave us alone…”

“I wish that too,” Sylvanas said gently, raising her free hand to cup Anevay’s cheek. “The rest of the living do not care about any of us until it is convenient for their own agendas. It has always been that way. We do not have the power to change that as of yet. All we can do is adapt.” 

“I understand,” Anevay whispered. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she held tightly to Sylvanas’ hand. “I just wish we didn’t have to…”

“Nothing in life is fair, Dalah’surfal,” Sylvanas whispered, leaning forward to kiss the tears that fell down Anevay’s cheek. “The only way it can be is if we make it so ourselves. Until then, we simply have to make due.”

Anevay nodded and slid closer to her, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas’ shoulders. “I know. I love you, Dalah’surfal,” she said as she clung to her wife. “I’ll do anything to make this work.”

“As will I,” Sylvanas crooned, pressing Anevay as close to her as she could. “You’re the one thing in all of Azeroth that makes me unabashedly happy. I never want to lose sight of that.”


	4. Just Fingerblast Her 'Till She Can’t Think Straight

Liana Keenbane was surprised when the Warchief of the Horde stepped into her office. She’d been seeing her wife, the High Overlord, for four years now but had never once met the Dark Lady. Seeing her enter a psylosopher’s office was a sight she almost didn’t believe.  “...Can I help you, Warchief?” she asked.

“I need to speak with you about my wife, Anevay Darkflare,” Sylvanas said as she sat down in the chair opposite her desk.

“...Oh, I see,” Liana responded, feeling the urge to suddenly squirm in her seat. The way Sylvanas’ crimson eyes were locked onto her was… intimidating to say the least. “She has been one of my longest clients.”

“You can share her information with me, can’t you?” Sylvanas asked.

“Yes I can,” Liana nodded. “She listed you as a confidante in her file. She’s given me the green light to tell you anything. What specifically do you need to know?” 

Sylvanas’ expression creased slightly as she momentarily reconsidered the question she wanted to ask. The thought of discussing this with someone who wasn’t her wife seemed wrong to her.  Still, she had to get to the bottom of this.  “Anevay seems incapable or unwilling of viewing our relationship as one of equals,” she replied finally. “She always wishes for me to have total control over our marriage. Do you have any idea why this is?”

Liana’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh… yes, actually. I believe I just might.” She sat up in her chair and flipped through a folder of Anevay’s file. “Let’s see…” she pulled out a few sheets of parchment and smiled. “Here we go!”

Setting the folder down, she gathered everything in her lap and found her place. “Okay. So Anevay has been struggling with abandonment and loneliness issues for most of her life. She has a very hard time accepting the good things in her life because she fears they’ll be taken away from her. Understandable, really. After years of child abuse and living through the Fall, she’s certainly had it worse than most of the survivors.”

Sylvanas nodded in understanding, though her expression remained pensive. “...So her behavior is simply a response to the trauma she has endured?” 

“Almost. It’s a little more complicated than that,” Liana explained as she went through her notes. “Anevay expressed that the only times she’s been happy in her life was when she was serving you. Rangers, Forsaken, it’s generally been the happiest moments of her life. And the unhappiest were the ones where she was on her own and left to her own devices, like the Fall and Draenor. As such she seeks out the comfort of the familiar. This isn’t necessarily her needing to be under someone’s command, it’s about being under your command specifically because she subconsciously associates you with safety, Warchief.”

The creases in her expression lessened as she gave more thought to Liana’s words. In truth, they did certainly make sense. Anevay did seem much happier serving as a Fastrider and as her personal champion than she had seen her anywhere else. It felt baffling to consider in a vacuum, but when taking all those elements into account, she couldn’t fault her wife’s subconscious thoughts for it.  “Is it… safe for her to continue thinking this way?” she asked the psylosopher. “Is it healthy?”

“Well, that’s a bit of a grey area,” Liana said, rubbing the back of her neck. “As coping mechanisms go, a submissive relationship is largely dependent on the other person. It’s pretty much in your hands whether or not it’s healthy or unhealthy. Even when it’s not used as a coping mechanism, or even when it’s a merely sexual element of a relationship, a submissive person is putting a lot of trust in their partner.”

Sylvanas let out a weary sigh, slumping back against her seat somewhat. It would appear that, like so many other things, her wife’s mental health was dependent on her not fucking up. No pressure at all, of course.  “So if she and I continue as we already are, things should be alright?” Sylvanas inquired further. “How can I be sure I have not already doomed this relationship from a mistake I have not realized I made?”

“It’s not like that,” Liana shook her head. “Anevay may be deferential to you, but at present she isn’t  _ dependent _ . She can function on her own, she would just rather not have to. Believe me, if she were putting her mental health solely on your shoulders, that would be codependency and I would suggest couple’s counselling.”

Her shoulder suddenly felt a little lighter at Liana’s response. “I would rather avoid that if we could,” she admitted with a slight grin. “So, as long as I remain sensitive to my wife’s… preferences, things should be alright?”

“They should be. Currently Anevay’s desires are rather… what’s the word… trivial? Titles, displays of affection, that sort of thing. All harmless things, really,” Liana nodded. “She doesn’t wish to be apart from you for long stretches of time, so I would suggest no off-world campaigns for her anytime soon. But so long as she can still make decisions for herself, then there isn’t a concern. She is still largely independent, and she hasn’t regressed in any way. And as I understand her authority in the Undercity is equal to yours, and she merely makes the choice to defer to you regardless. So really there is nothing to worry about.”

Sylvanas reflected on that, finding very little she could reasonably refute. It honestly explained why their relationship worked so well. The thought of never being in control again, even for a moment, was enough to send a chill up the Banshee Queen’s spine. That need for control fit very nicely with Anevay’s desire to rescind control to her for the sake of her own comfort. Proper symbiosis and equilibrium. She consciously understood how it was little more than a negligible quirk. 

The problem that remained was how that relationship would be interpreted by the others around them. Regardless of how harmless it truly was, the fact remained that Sylvanas herself had countless enemies who would not hesitate to martyr her wife as a means of crusading against her. That wasn’t something that could be fixed by consulting a psylosopher.

“There remains one issue,” she said, finally looking back up. “The Alliance, and much of the Horde, would not hesitate to use this information to martyr my wife as a means of attacking me. And it is already starting to get out. What is to be done there?”

Liana’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh… I’m sorry, Warchief, but that’s well above my pay grade,” she said sheepishly. “Unfortunately nothing will stop someone who is determined to view you as an abuser. Even without something to justify it, they would make something up anyway. Especially if they have a pre-established grudge. However, regardless of guilt or innocence, a supposed victim openly denying the accusations is a very powerful thing. It will be difficult to martyr Anevay while she is still alive to set the record straight.”

“True,” Sylvanas nodded, her ears folding back in a way to suggest she was contemplating that thought. Her enemies could rumor monger and scheme all they liked, but so long as Anevay was alive and well enough to deny their claims, it was unlikely that such martyrdom would gain heavy support.  Provided that those objections are made in good faith and not as because they already have an axe to grind with Sylvanas. Something that she couldn't guarantee.  “Well, whatever the case, your insight has been most helpful,” she said, inclining her head respectfully at Liana. “Is there anything else you think I should know?”

“Yes,” Liana said, digging further into Anevay’s file. “Anevay uses her blood in alchemical concoctions, right?”

Sylvanas nodded.

“Well lately she’s been having her blood drawn improperly,” Liana explained. “Instead of letting your… alchemists?”

“Apothecaries.”

“Apothecaries! Instead of letting the apothecaries do it with a needle, she’s been cutting herself to draw blood for her concoctions more often,” Liana explained. “Considering her long-standing depression, I’d look into it if I were you. It could just be recklessness, but it could also be a cover for self-harm.”

The furrow appeared in Sylvanas’ brow once again. Anevay? Harming herself? The very thought leadened an already heavy pit in her stomach. The claws of her gauntlets dug into her palm as anxiety began to set in. Whereas just moments ago, she was eager to return home to her wife, now she felt the undeniable urge to rush back and find her as quickly as possible. 

“I… will definitely look into that,” Sylvanas nodded, her thoughts suddenly far away from the room she was in as she made her way to the door. “You have my thanks, Ms. Keenbane.”

“Of course,” Liana smiled. “I hope things are good between you and your wife, Warchief. For all her issues, she clearly loves you more than anything.”

The Warchief’s hand stopped just shy of the door handle as Liana’s words fell on her ears. She knew such a thing to already be true, but to hear it from another’s mouth was… oddly validating. She looked over her shoulder to look at the psylosopher almost softly and said, “...Thank you.” 

With that, she was out the door, a hastened pace to her step as she could think of nothing but holding Anevay close to her again. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you thought that was a good idea!” Anya exclaimed as she paced around the quarters she shared with Kalira. It had been only a day since the Dark Rangers learned about Kalira being  _ harshly  _ reprimanded for her security breach and already she was getting an earful from her bunkmate. “Does dating the living just completely warp a person’s judgment?!”

Kalria opened her mouth to speak before the lingering pain she felt in her back caused her to wince and go stiff. The lashes that Blightcaller gave her when Sylvanas discovered what she did were better than death, but they still hurt. Blightcaller made certain that they would hurt, even after the apothecaries tended to her. It was something to remind her just how lucky she was this time and that luck would not last against a second offense. 

“...Yeah, I fucked up,” Kalira conceded, her jaw clenched as she talked through the pain. “I know that what I did was very much over the line. I just… I couldn’t help but share in Alleria’s concern.”

“So you decided the best thing to do was to reinforce a rumor that the Dark Lady was abusing her wife, and then  _ argue  _ with the Princess about it when she dispelled it?!” Anya balked. “There’s a point where you’re just being stupid! And this was it!”

“I wasn’t trying to reinforce it!” Kalira insisted, immediately wincing from another bout of pain right afterward. “I-I was just trying to get to the bottom of this. You know how little Anevay can think of herself when compared to Sylvanas. If our Queen was truly harming her, do you truly think she’d be honest with us about it?”

“Yes she would! Anevay might happily serve Sylvanas, but she’s always known when to draw the line!” Anya scoffed. “She’s challenged Sylvanas before, and tugged on her ear in the past. She’s not some simpering wallflower who wilts when Sylvanas glares at her, she has more backbone than that! And do you truly think so little of the Dark Lady that you think she would abuse the one living person who sought her ought and offered her friendship?”

Kalira felt her argument backed into a corner. It was bad enough that she knew her suspicions to be wrong and was met with harsh punishment, but to understand that there really wasn’t as much reason for her actions as she might have thought was just another helping of salt to the wounds.  “...No, I don’t,” Kalira said, hanging her head so that her black hair draped over her shameful expression. “Alleria was just very concerned about the whole thing and… I wanted to help her find peace of mind.”

“So you just fingerblast her till she can’t think straight, you fucking dope!” Anya countered sharply. “You don’t fucking commit treason for her!”

“Well I-”

“You didn’t just slander the Dark Lady, you also slandered Anevay,” Anya cut across her. “You made her look like an invalid who can’t make her own decisions! You treated her like a child who’s word can’t be trusted when she’s done nothing to deserve that!”

A beat of silence passed over them before Kalira let out a weary sigh and sat on the edge of her seldom used bed. “I know,” she said almost inaudibly. 

Anya sighed and sat down, shaking her head. “You gave the Alliance the tools they need to take something that makes the both of them happier than they’ve ever been and twist it into a way to hurt them. You’ve turned their own marriage into a tool to be weaponized against them. I can’t think of any greater betrayal.”

“I know,” Kalira parroted. “And I know I’m only alive right now because of Anevay’s mercy. Blightcaller made that especially clear.” It was a while longer the two of them sat in silence before Kalira mustered the courage to meet Anya’s eyes again. “I’ll apologize to the both of them before the Gathering, and I’ll dedicate myself to making it up to them. You have my word.”

“It could take a lot to make this up to them, Kal,” Anya shook her head. “There won’t be any making it up to them if what you’ve done causes irreparable damage.”

“Well they chose to spare my life,” Kalira rationalized. “It would be stupid of me not to at least make an effort, lest Sylvanas catagorize me as the most expendable out of the lot of us. I mean, what else am I going to do? Wallow in my mistakes for years and make no attempts to fix them the way Alina did?”

Even in her anger, Anya couldn’t help but snicker. She’d chewed Alina out for her decision years ago, right after she’d made it. And Alina had been a quiet running joke among the Dark Rangers since then, who had something the Forsaken believed impossible and then threw it away. 

“I understand your cautioning Anya, and you're probably right,” Kalira said, rising back to her feet. “It’s very possible that nothing I do will truly make up for what I did. But until I know that for certain, I can’t just sit on my hands and not do anything. I can’t just be presented with a problem and not try to fix it. Otherwise there was no sense in them sparing my life.” 

“Well, good luck then,” Anya nodded with a smile. “I hope it works out.”

* * *

Sylvanas entered her and Anevay’s quarters to find the blood elf napping on the sofa. She’d wanted to have a conversation with her about what she learned from her psylosopher, but now she was presented with the decision to either rouse her or let her sleep. On the one hand, this conversation needed to be had sooner rather than later.

On the other hand, she was so cute when she slept.

Sylvanas hung her cloak by the door before briefly making her way to the other room to remove and hang up her light plating. When that was done, she stepped back out to the living area donned in her usual leathers and a small stack of parchment under her arm. It would have made more sense to catch up with her royal duties at the writing desk in her office rather than on the sofa, but the urge to be close to Anevay was not to be denied.  She settled down on the other end of the lounge, making certain not to disturb Anevay’s rest as she began to busy herself with the paperwork. An inwell was balanced on the arm of the furniture as she cautiously moved the quil to and fro without spilling a drop on the cushions. Not that such a thing would have bothered her per se; she didn’t truly care how expensive it was. She mostly acquired it for Anevay’s sake, feeling that she deserves nice things. No point getting ink stains on something she bought mostly for her.

There was a small sigh and Sylvanas glanced at her wife to see she was stirring. Anevay’s eyes fluttered open and she squirmed in place, trying to decide whether to wake up or get comfortable and go back to sleep. When she saw Sylvanas, however, the decision was made for her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, laying her head against the headrest and smiling at her.

“Hi,” she said sleepily as she reached out and touched her arm.

“Hello,” Sylvanas said, smiling warmly as she took Anevay’s hand in her own. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t,” Anevay smiled as she closed her eyes, squeezing Sylvanas’ hand. “I’m just a restless sleeper.”

“You sleep soundly with me,” Sylvanas countered.

“That’s because there’s a beautiful Banshee holding me,” Anevay giggled.

Sylvanas' smile quirked playfully. “Would you like to rest against me as I finish this paperwork?” she offered. “I need only the one hand free.”

Anevay smiled happily and slid up to Sylvanas’ side, resting her head on her wife’s shoulder. “Thanks,” she cooed softly. “You’re so comfy…”

“Surprisingly, most people would not believe such a sentiment,” Sylvanas said airily, wrapping one arm around Anevay’s waist as she returned her attention to the parchment on her lap. “Not that they would have the chance to know for themselves of course.” 

“Well that’s their loss,” Anevay smiled as her eyes fluttered closed and she snuggled closer. There was something… intimately comforting about the way Sylvanas held her while she did her paperwork. Something that made Anevay’s so frequently rattled nerves settle.

Sylvanas was rather soothed by Anevay’s presence as well. The feeling of her wife’s body pressed against her side and relaxing warmed her more than any hearth ever would. It was what made her decide to hold off on the discussion she knew they needed to have. At least until her paperwork was finished. 

“How does it feel?” Sylvanas inquired as she scrawled out her signature on one piece of parchment. “To know the Banshee Queen in a way no one else ever has or ever will?”

“It feels good,” Anevay whispered. “But the clout is hardly the reason I love your company so.”

“Really?” She asked teasingly. “Then what is the reason? The closet space?”

“The fact that I love you,” Anevay huffed, gently tapping Sylvanas’ shoulder. “Even if everyone knew this side of you, I would still treasure it.”

Sylvanas chuckled softly and offered Anevay a gentle kiss in concession for her teasing. “Fair enough, Dalah’surfal,” she crooned. “I treasure this too.”

Anevay sighed happily as she wrapped an arm around Sylvanas’ waist, clinging to her as she drifted off again. “Mmm… I love you so much…” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Sylvanas hummed, brushing her lips atop Anevay’s head. “Rest. I’ll still be here when you awaken.”

Anevay sighed and drifted off to sleep, snoring quietly against her wife’s shoulder. Something about that gentle snoring always made Sylvanas’ unmoving heart flutter. It very nearly lulled her to sleep as well. She held on, of course, instead opting to use the comfort and relaxation it brought her to breeze through the rest of her correspondence. 

Soon enough, the paperwork was finished and Sylvanas placed it on the end table before nestling closer to Anevay. She closed her eyes and decided to focus on the steady rhythm of calm breathing and soft snoring. With the burdens of her position, not only as Banshee Queen but as Warchief, growing all the larger, this moment of reprieve made it all worth it.

* * *

Anevay felt herself being jostled awake, with the soft voice of her wife whispering in her ear.

“Anevay,” Sylvanas whispered. “Wake up.”

Anevay smiled as her eyes fluttered open, looking up at her wife. “How long was I out?” she mumbled.

“Only an hour,” Sylvanas said, running her fingers through her hair. “I’ll let you sleep soon, but there’s something we must discuss.”

“Hmm?” Anevay said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “What is it?”

Sylvanas chewed on the inside of her cheek as she considered how to approach this conversation. “...I spoke with Doctor Keenbane earlier.” 

Anevay’s eyes widened a fraction as she realized where this was going. “O-oh… w-what was it about?” she asked, feeling nervous.

“About your… preferences with our relationship,” Sylvanas replied, tenderly stroking Anevay’s back to help appease her nerves. “She mentioned that they are particularly mundane and shouldn’t cause problems between us… so long as I do not overstep.” 

“Oh…” Anevay felt herself deflate as she realized that perhaps nothing alarming had been discussed between them. “Oh… that’s good. Thank you,” she said as she slipped back into her wife’s embrace.

“I hope it is,” Sylvanas said, her voice more uncertain than most would be accustomed to hearing from her. “I simply worry about crossing the line when I least suspect it, I suppose.”

“Why are you worried about that?” Anevay asked as she squeezed Sylvanas’ shoulders. She could feel Sylvanas tense up in anxiety, and rubbed her back to soothe her wife. It certainly helped relieve the physical tension, even if the anxiety was still there. 

Sylvanas found it difficult to meet Anevays eyes just then, but she managed. “...You know how difficult it has been for me when it comes to things like this, yes?” she asked. “With all the times I’ve been abandoned and betrayed?” 

Anevay nodded. 

“Well… there are times when I am alone that I get to thinking… perhaps the problem is me. Perhaps I am the one who compels others to leave. Perhaps I’ll someday do the same to you.” 

Anevay’s brow furrowed at Sylvanas’ words. She was struck with the impulse to reassure Sylvanas that she wasn’t going anywhere, but she knew that they would only sound like empty promises made specifically to calm her. That they would do nothing to alleviate the anxiety. " Sylvanas…” she whispered as she cupped her cheek. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on you…”

“You didn’t,” Sylvanas assured her, leaning into the warm hand on her face. “If it wasn’t this, I would have another excuse to fret over it.” She tilted her head just enough that she could press her chilled lips against Anevay’s palm. “Of everything in my cursed existence, you are the one thing I unequivocally love. I will always fear losing you in some way or another.” 

“I wish there was some way I could convince you I’m not going anywhere,” Anevay sighed as she cupped both of Sylvanas’ cheeks. “Some way you would know for certain just how overwhelmingly happy I am with you.”

Sylvanas was quiet for a moment, allowing Anevay’s hands to calm her troubled mind. The soothing gesture allowed her to think clearly and without anxiety. “...Perhaps I should arrange a session for myself with Doctor Keenbane,” she mused. “A professional opinion may better put my mind at ease.” 

Anevay blinked with surprise. It was seldom that Sylvanas would ever openly consider putting herself in a place of vulnerability like that. Especially not with someone she barely knew. At the same time, she knew her Queen was not above deferring to specialists. To those whose job it was to know what she didn’t.  “I’d support you in that, if you think it would help,” she nodded. She ran her thumb over Sylvanas’ sharp cheekbone and smiled at her. “I’m proud of you, sweetheart.”

“For what?” Sylvanas asked, leaning into her hand.

“I know how much you dislike being seen as vulnerable,” Aneva said quietly. “I’m proud of you for taking the risk and seeking therapy regardless.”

A flash of crimson backlit Sylvanas’ cheeks as she looked away, flustered. “Yes, well… the Banshee Queen can stand a little discomfort.”

Anevay smiled and leaned in, kissing Sylvanas’ cheek. “This will be good for you, my love. I promise. It was good for me.”

A wry smirk spread on Sylvanas’ dark lips. “Good for you in the same way that the other night was good for you?” she asked, falling back on humor to help conceal herself again.

Anevay pursed her lips and huffed. “Okay so maybe not the ideal way to have that conversation,” she huffed.

Sylvanas chuckled and nuzzled against Anevay in concession. “Forgive me, Dalah’surfal,” she implored quietly. “Perhaps therapy will teach me to be serious for more than five minutes.”

Anevay grumbled, but quickly turned into soft and gentle cooing under Sylvanas’ affection. “Oh you know I can’t stay mad at you…” she sighed.

“I shall do my damndest not to abuse that truth,” Sylvanas said as she pulled Anevay closer. 

Anevay submitted to Sylvanas and fell limp against her, looking up at the Banshee Queen with a level of trust and adoration that Sylvanas hadn’t seen since she were alive.

Sylvanas sighed. “I’ve been made Warchief of an untrusting Horde, the world is literally bleeding and I’ve agreed to an extremely risky gambit with the Alliance… and yet all I can worry about right now is doing right by you.” 

“You’ve never failed in that before, my Que-”

“Please. Leave our titles out of this,” Sylvanas asked gently. “I… need to speak to you as my wife. Not my Champion.”

“...Okay,” Anevay said softly. “You’ve never failed in that before, my love.”

Sylvanas exhaled with relief as she gripped Anevay more tightly. “Thank you, Anevay,” she whispered gratefully, leaning forward for a kiss. 

Anevay relented and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around her wife’s shoulders. That chill. That oh so pleasant chill. It was like her entire body was being enveloped by a beautiful winter’s morning.

Sylvanas smiled against her wife’s lips, parting from her just enough to look into her eyes through a lidded gaze. “Would you like to go back to sleep?” she asked. “I can carry you to bed.”

“Yes please,” Anevay smiled sleepily. “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course,” Sylvanas said before hooking her free arm under Anevay’s knee and lifting her from the sofa. “Feeling you slumber against me is relaxing.”

Anevay cooed and laid her head on Sylvanas’ shoulder. “Slumbering against you is the only way I get uninterrupted sleep anymore.”

“Just how soundly do you sleep when I’m around?” Sylvanas asked. “Any nightmares?”

“None. Just pleasant dreams and a soothing void,” Anevay cooed as she kissed Sylvanas’ neck. “There was one night I woke up and felt… closer to you than usual. You’d fallen asleep that night too. I think you were possessing me in your sleep.”

Sylvanas stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Anevay with shock and concern. “...I was?”

“Yeah I think so,” Anevay nodded as she settled into Sylvanas’ arms.

The Banshee Queen’s brow furrowed as she resumed her way to their bed. “And this does not perturb you?”

“Not really,” Anevay shrugged, her eyes fluttering closed. “So you possessed me. No harm done, right?”

Sylvanas felt as though such a thought couldn’t possibly be right. She figured that Anevay only said as much because her mind was clouded with exhaustion. Still, perhaps there would have been another time to debate her about it.  Cautiously, she lowered Anevay onto the bed before rounding to the other side to join her. “I made sure to clear our schedules tomorrow,” she said, sliding under the covers. “So that we will not already be overcome with stress on the Gathering the next day.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Anevay smiled as she cuddled up to her and sighed happily. 

Sylvanas sighed contently, the weight of Anevay pressed against her refilling her mind with ease. “After all we’ve accomplished together, I’d say we’ve at least earned a day to ourselves.”

“Yes we have,” Anevay nodded in agreement as sleep began to overtake her. “You’re… all… mine…” she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Sylvanas couldn’t help but feel a fluttering in her chest at Anevay’s words. She did not feel the need to sleep, but she closed her eyes nonetheless and cleared her mind of everything that wasn’t the woman in her arms. “...And you are mine, Dalah’surfal,” she murmured to her sleeping wife. 


	5. Sylvanas Sincerely Loves Her

“Yes, Lady Alleria’s concerns have merit,” Calia nodded as she sat with Anduin and Alonsus over tea. “If the Banshee treats her wife in such a way, there’s no telling what sort of tyrannical grip she has on her people. Unfortunately, getting Darkflare to talk would be no small task.”

“Perhaps the Gathering would be the most prudent place to try and initiate a dialogue,” Alonsus said, turning to Anduin. “You did say that Anevay will be present at the affair while Sylvanas remains on the wall.” 

Anduin nodded. “Yes, she will. But that doesn’t mean she’ll pay attention. Lady Alleria and Dark Ranger Kalira both confronted her, and she stonewalled them.”

Faol’s brow furrowed as he looked down at his cup. “That is quite the puzzle. What do you suppose could get Lady Darkflare to open up?”

“I don’t know,” Anduin shrugged. “All my contacts in the Horde haven’t the slightest idea. They didn’t even know something was wrong. Anevay has kept to herself for years. According to Lor’themar, she only confides in Sylvanas and Nathanos.”

Calia frowned. “Do you think the...  _ Blightcaller _ will tell us anything?” 

“It’s worth a shot, but I wouldn’t bet on it,” Anduin shook his head. “Nathanos is loyal to Sylvanas above all else. His friendship with Anevay might make him concerned for her wellbeing, but that doesn’t guarantee that he’ll help us.”

“It is at least worth a try,” Alonsus proposed in between a sip of tea. “If they both are important to him, he might be able to mediate the situation.” 

“Well there’s no harm in trying,” Anduin nodded with a small sigh. “I just wish we had more to go on.”

“If we are to get to the bottom of this we have to take the risk,” Calia insisted. “Remember, it’s not just about how Windrunner is treating her wife, but her entire people.” 

“I understand, Lady Menethil,” Anduin nodded. “Do you think you’ll be able to get through to Darkflare?”

“I can try. At the very least I won’t be ganging up on her like Lady Windrunner and her… Ranger did,” Calia said stiffly.

“A glove more velvet than steel might be appropriate for this situation,” Alonsus nodded. “Lady Menethil would pose no threat to Darkflare, so she might open up to her some.” 

“Excellent,” Anduin nodded. “Let’s all prepare for the Gathering then. Calia, you’ll handle Lady Darkflare. I and Alonsus will try and get through to the Blightcaller. Dismissed.”

* * *

The time had come for the Gathering and everything was in place. The Alliance had their soldiers stationed in Stromgarde in case a fight broke out, and Sylvanas had the walls lined with Dark Rangers. Priests were patrolling overhead on flying mounts and their respective leaders were waiting.  Everything had been set, and when Sylvanas blew her horn, Anevay guided the Forsaken out into the Arathi Highlands. A group of living Humans walked out of Stromgarde to meet them. The air was thick with tension as the distance closed between both companies. Expressions were nervous and foreboding all around. As they drew nearer, Anduin locked eyes with Anevay and then nodded to his own companions. Anevay’s gaze lingered momentarily on the woman beside him that she didn’t recognize, but it swiftly passed. 

“Lady Darkflare,” Anduin nodded with a smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Princess,” Anevay said firmly.

Anduin’s smile remained, but Anevay could see his jaw tensing slightly. “Of course, forgive me,” he said with a modest incline of his head. “ _ Princess _ Darkflare. Your presence is very much a welcomed comfort during all of this.” 

“You speak as though you are unenthused about this Gathering, High King,” Anevay mused, her eyes narrowing on him. “Surely you remember that this entire affair was your idea. 

“Oh, I am quite enthused. Make no mistake,” he assured her before his eyes cast over the groups that had since made contact with each other. He saw that anxiety and timidness on the faces of living and undead alike as reunited families were treading unfamiliar waters. “I simply meant that with your being here, I am more confident that things will go well.” 

“Indeed…” Anevay pursed her lips as she glanced toward the living and Forsaken who were mingling. She watched the living carefully, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that might threaten Forsaken lives. “You checked them for weapons beforehand, yes?”

“Of course,” Anduin nodded. “Everyone who has volunteered for this event had been thoroughly examined for anything potentially harmful. There will be no bloodshed by any Alliance member.” He looked Anevay over to see her notably bereft of her usual warblades and platemail, though was still sporting what appeared to be standard Ranger leathers. “I trust that you have done the same? Not that I suspect foul play on your end. I simply understand that the Forsaken are accustomed to taking... precautions.” 

“Why do you think I’m here?” Anevay arched a brow. “I am the precautions. I’m unarmed because I don’t need a warblade to knock some zealous human civilian on their ass.”

The tightening in Anduin’s jaw returned. “Ah. Yes, that certainly makes sense. So… there isn’t anyone here that you were hoping to meet?”

“Like who?” Anevay arched a brow. “I’m from Silvermoon, Anduin.”

“There are those from Silvermoon amongst the list, Princess Darkflare,” Anduin countered. He turned his head, eyes roaming over the crowd before they fell upon something that made him smile and gesture in that direction. “Case in point.” 

Anevay followed where Anduin was pointing and found her eyes falling on Alleria, who was nimbly, if somewhat impatiently, trying to weave through the crowd. A moment longer, she saw Kalira on the Forsaken side of the crowd doing the same thing before they all but collided into each other's arms. 

“Cute,” Anevay said, turning her gaze back to Anduin. “But all of my sister rangers are among the Forsaken. I was the only one in my squad to survive the Fall of Silvermoon.”

“I see.” The High King pursed his lips slightly, partly in introspection and partly with disappointment. “Still, I am hopeful that this will prove a successful first step with improving relations.”

“We’ll see about that,” Anevay folded her arms as she kept one eye on the group. “I was against this Gathering from the start. I simply don’t trust random Alliance yokels not to try something deranged and stupid.”  She watched as Parqual Fintallas accepted a careful hug from his daughter. The act was ginger and a bit hesitant, but it was clear that there was affection involved. A small smile crept across her face and she suddenly wished that Sylvanas was down here with her.

“I completely understand your grievances with the Alliance military,” Anduin conceded. “However, I remain hopeful that its denizens can prove to be the best of us. Commonfolk not hardened by war or great loss have the potential within them to be the most valorous.” 

“They also have the potential in them to be conniving, greedy, selfish, moronic and cruel,” Anevay countered. “Stormwind and Silvermoon are not so different, Anduin. Commoners fighting over scraps from the nobility while the nobility fights over scraps from the crown.”

“Then I suppose it is up to us, their leaders, to send them on the right path,” Anduin said almost casually.

Anevay arched a brow at the High King. “You’re just going to find some sickeningly optimistic spin on everything I say, aren’t you?” 

“There’s little point in working towards a better future if you don’t truly believe things  _ can _ get better, Princess Darkflare,” Anduin responded, a slightly more serious lilt in his voice. “Your pessimism is understandable and hard earned, but if you are looking to rub it off on me, I fear you might end up being rather disappointed.” 

“Well then I suppose it’s a good thing for you that I’m not the Forsaken’s Queen, is it?” Anevay asked, turning her gaze back to the people mingling. “Whether or not the Alliance and the Horde find a better future isn’t really up to me.”

“And is that something your Queen values?” Anduin asked, taking a single step forward. “A better future for her people? Is that not something she’s fou-” he paused a moment, clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly. “...something she’s  _ worked  _ for since the beginning?”

“Indeed it is,” Anevay nodded. “Your mistake is believing that a better future for her people must logically include your own. My Queen will always put the Forsaken before the Alliance. Do not mistake her willingness to  _ try  _ peace as a shift in her priorities.”

“The Horde, you mean,” Anduin responded. “As Warchief, she will always put the  _ Horde _ over the Alliance.”

Anevay slowly turned her head toward Anduin. “...Did I stutter?”

Momentary surprise dawned on Anduin’s expression before shifting to another bout of slight disappointment. 

It was then that the woman who stood beside him chose to speak.  “Perhaps the matter of politics is a discussion that can be saved for another time,” she posited. “As you said, High King, this Gathering is a matter of reuniting families in good faith. Not a political act.” 

Anevay glanced at the other woman and shrugged. “Perhaps you should listen to this one, Anduin,” she huffed. “Rather than trying to convince one officer with no real power to see things your way.”

Anduin opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. His head hung slightly, his expression almost sheepish. “Of course. Forgive me Darkflare. With no social reunions of my own to speak of, I suppose I am simply voicing my concerns for the future to whoever will hear them.” 

“And your concerns are reasonable, High King,” the woman said before she placed a sympathetic hand on Anduin’s shoulder. “But if we try working for a better future without taking some time to cherish the blessings we have in the present, we will never stop working, will we?”

Anduin nodded and relented. “I suppose you’re right.”

Calia smiled, then turned a furrowed brow to Anevay. “Pardon me, Princess, but what was that you said about having no real power? Are you not also a monarch of the Forsaken?”

“Technically I am, though I’ve never been one for leadership,” Anevay shrugged. “I defer to the Dark Lady in that regard. It’s why they call me Princess.” 

Calia, who had yet to reveal her true name to Anevay, furrowed her brow slightly in response. “...How curious,” she mused. “With what I was told about you, it was my understanding that you were married to the Dark Lady, bound in a partnership of equals. Was I mistaken in this?” 

“I defer to the Dark Lady by choice,” Anevay explained. “Our relationship works for us and I prefer it this way.”

Calia pursed her lips slightly in response to that. “...Interesting. I’ve not known a marriage to assume such a… dynamic. At least not a marriage that didn’t end poorly.” 

Anevay narrowed her eyes at the priestess. 

“No disrespect intended, Princess Darkflare,” she said, raising both hands in a show of surrender. “I am simply drawing from personal experience. We’ve only just met and I am already surprised by what I have learned.”

“Perhaps you ought not to speculate on my marriage when you’ve never met my wife,” Anevay said scathingly. “It’s not something that will quickly make you friends.”

“I had hoped to meet your wife today, actually,” Calia responded, her gaze turned upward at the wall. “There was much about the Forsaken I was looking forward to learning from her. I am surprised she has decided not to join us.”

“She is watching from Thoradin’s Wall,” Anevay explained. “Along with Nathanos. We both agreed it was a safer bet if I came out with the Forsaken rather than her as we both know you’ve brought Genn and Vereesa with you.”

“Well I wouldn’t know much about that,” Calia said with a slight shrug. “Being a priestess does not make me savvy to the political… goings on, as it were. I am simply a friend of Anduin’s who wishes to help spread a little good around. In these times, Azeroth certainly needs it.”

“I will say that sometimes the near-constant war makes me actually miss the days where the worst thing I’d be asked to do is keep an eye on three royal brats,” Anevay huffed.

“What do you mean?” Anduin asked, arching a brow.

“During the Second War, Sylvanas took a contingent of Rangers to meet with Terenas and many other monarchs to discuss the war,” Anevay explained. “Because they were causing a scene, I was left to babysit Terenas’ kids along with Jaina for most of the day while they discussed.”

Anduin’s eyes widened slightly with surprise before turning his gaze over to Calia. If she was as surprised about this revelation as he was, she made an extraordinary effort not to let it show on her face. 

“You actually cared for Arthas Menethil as a child?” she asked. “That… must have been a particularly cruel irony for you.”

“Not really. And ‘cared for’ isn’t really the word I would use. The boy was a self-entitled brat. His father seemed to put it in his head that he was entitled to own Jaina when they grew up,” Anevay said, her brow furrowing. “Having been the pawn of nobility marriage politics myself, I came down very hard on him for that. When the initial rumors about his betrayal went out I wasn’t really surprised. Jaina on the other hand was absolutely adorable at that age.”

“I see,” Calia’s lips pursed into a thin line. “Perhaps if you simply had more time to challenge what he was brought up to believe, things might have ended up differently.” 

“It wasn’t my job to keep that man from going on to make all the wrong choices,” Anevay said with a frown. “Besides. There is no point in lamenting the past in such a way. Worrying about what you could have done only makes things worse for you.” 

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell over them for a time. 

Anduin turned to Anevay. “I will have to reconvene with the security dispatch to ensure all is going well,” he said. “Would you be willing to keep my friend company until I return?”

“Very well,” Anevay nodded. As Anduin left, she glanced at Calia and narrowed her eyes. “So what’s your angle? What made you want to be here?”

Calia’s mouth slanted slightly as she considered the question. “A great number of things, I suppose,” she said. “Exposure and experience with the Forsaken people, offering emotional support to our dear High King, wanting to take part in an occasion to bring something good into the world.” As she looked at Anevay and her rather wary gaze, she frowned slightly. “And I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused already. It seems as though you are having a dismal time.” 

“I’m down here while my wife is up on the wall, of course I’m having a dismal time,” Anevay laughed humorlessly. “I don’t like being away from Sylvanas for long stretches of time. It makes me anxious. Too many times have I been sent away from Azeroth and not been able to see my Queen. It’s something I thoroughly loathe.”

Calia’s brow furrowed. “Then why aren’t you with her now?” 

“I just told you, we decided it was best if she wasn’t down here,” Anevay huffed impatiently. 

“I meant, why are you not up on the wall with her?” Calia clarified. “I mean, you truly cannot be the only person in all of the Forsaken Sylvanas could trust to diffuse a possible altercation. And if she is your wife, she must understand the anxiety that this decision is putting you under. Everyone else here is spending time with their loved ones and reconnecting. Why aren’t you with the one you love right now?”

“I’m the only living person in the Forsaken, and the most powerful woman on Azeroth,” Anevay explained. “Sylvanas asked me to be down here to protect her people. And I would never refuse such a request for such a selfish reason, Priestess.”

“Is it truly as selfish as you think?” Calia pressed delicately. “Forgive me if I am out of line, Princess, but I cannot help but find it a bit foolish to think it unreasonable for the Dark Lady to accommodate her wife in such a way. With security details on either side of this Gathering, I struggle to understand why your presence as extra muscle is necessary.” 

“I still have a duty to my Queen and to the Forsaken, Priestess,” Anevay said, growing noticeably more irritated. “I am still a Champion. I have responsibilities. And I can’t shirk those responsibilities when they prove to be inconvenient.”

“And that is remarkably noble of you, Princess Darkflare,” Calia amended. “Where I’m having trouble is the notion that your duties seem to be that of a warrior and not that of royalty. An outside perspective might interpret that rather poorly.” 

“Priestess… I  _ am  _ a warrior,” Anevay arched a brow toward her and pursed her lips. “It’s actually what I’m known for. I’ve been a soldier my entire life.”

“Oh you needn’t justify your reputation to me,” Calia insisted, putting on an easy smile. A smile she was accustomed to using when trying to coax others to open up to her. “Trust me, your accomplishments are difficult to miss. My point is that when one has married royalty they tend to graduate from… well, for lack of a better word, gruntwork. Most Kings and Queens show up to battle only when it is of the utmost importance. I mean, when was the last king you’ve heard of that gave his life to stop some gnolls from poaching some cattle?” A small giggle squeaked in her through before she continued. “Because of this, It’s perplexing to see a Princess being given the duty of a common security guard. More to the point, it is potentially suspect to know it is that princess’ wife who ordered such a thing.”

“I’m not interested in lounging about the Undercity like some aristocrat,” Anevay huffed. “I’ve been a Ranger since I was twenty and no matter what my title may be I will always be a Ranger. Champion, High Overlord, or Princess, I will always be down on the front lines. Especially when it comes to protecting the Forsaken. Any monarch who isn’t willing to risk their life for their people has no business calling themselves a monarch. And the Undercity will  _ never  _ have an aristocracy.”

Calia frowned slightly at that. “...Princess Darkflare, I cannot help but feel as though you misunderstood my point,” she said. “I may not be a monarch of any kind, but I am fairly certain there is more to leadership than fighting and… ‘lounging’. Never once did I suggest that a King or Queen should never fight for their people. Just that they are seldom on the front lines of every battle. Your Queen certainly understands this, otherwise, she would be here with you. If she were that worried about King Greymane or the other Lady Windrunner causing a commotion, would it not stand to reason that the both of you being here together would prove better at countering anything they might try and ensure more safety for your people?”

“You are speculating about things you barely understand, Priestess,” Anevay pursed her lips. “I was not ordered to be here, I was asked. And my presence does more for the Forsaken than you-”

She stopped when a dry sob cut through the noise of the Gathering. Anevay turned her eyes out to the crowd to find the source of the noise. It didn’t take her long. She found Annie Lansing looking visibly distraught as an older human woman turned away from her and left. She whistled to the Forsaken woman and beckoned her over. Annie slowly complied and shuffled out of the crowd and toward her and Calia.

“Annie, what happened?” Anevay asked, her voice a thousand times softer than it was when speaking to Calia. As though it turned from steel into silk.

“M-My mother,” Annie sobbed. She couldn’t shed tears, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t cry. “She r-rejected me.”

Anevay’s face fell as she pulled Annie into a tight hug. “Oh Annie, I’m so sorry…” she whispered.

The Forsaken woman clung to Anevay as she continued to weep. Dry, raspy sobs tore from her throat as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. 

Calia watched the exchange with an utter bewilderment. She watched as Anevay cut their conversation short to offer comfort to this single woman. She observed as the Champion wasted no time embracing her and offering gentle, soothing words to try and calm her. She marveled at how Anevay was able to care for this woman when, as it turned out, her own mother couldn’t. It was something she never had expected to see this day.

“Annie, this wasn’t your fault,” Anevay whispered as she stroked the woman’s hair.

“She said I was a monster…” Annie cried as she gripped Anevay tighter.

“She’s wrong,” Anevay said, letting her fel-touched warmth bleed into the distraught woman. “You’ve never been a monster and you never will be.”

Annie didn’t respond at first, taking a deep inhale before falling into another, deeper fit of crying. “I… I missed her so much!” she blubbled, curling in Anevay’s arms as though to try and conceal herself from the rest of the world.

“I know you did,” Anevay whispered. “And I’m so sorry she behaved like this.”

Eventually Annie had to pull away, but she took a nervous glance at the long stretch of field between here and the Wall. “Would… would you walk with me to the wall, Anevay?”

Anevay smiled and nodded. “Of course I will.”

Calia was flabbergasted. It was though Anevay Darkflare just became a different person. All that aloofness and hostility from earlier had completely vanished. It was swiftly replaced with someone who was impossibly gentle and soothing with this distraught woman. The shift was positively surreal. 

A hint of that steel returned to her eyes as Anevay looked back at Calia. “I have to return Annie here back to the wall. I trust you can find someone else to pester, priestess?”

“I…” Calia was caught off guard by Anevay’s sudden and visceral shift back to her hostility. “Would you mind if I joined you? Pardon me, Princess Darkflare-”

“I prefer Princess Anevay,” Anevay corrected.

“Princess Anevay,” Calia corrected. “But what I just saw was… fascinating.”

Anevay arched a brow. “It was fascinating that I’m showing compassion to my kin?”

“I simply wasn’t expecting it,” Calia explained. “In the brief time we’ve known each other, I had almost begun to suspect that you were iron and barbs through and through. All of a sudden you prove to be one of the most gentle souls I have ever seen. It’s mesmerizing.” 

“Congratulations, Priestess. You’ve learned the shocking truth that people behave differently with their kin than they do a member of a hostile enemy nation,” Anevay scoffed as she turned to guide Annie back to the wall. “But fine. Trail along if you must.”

"Thank you," Calia said with a smile before promptly following after Anevay and Annie. "I hope you know that I appreciate it."

"Uh-huh," Anevay rolled her eyes.

Annie timidly glanced at Anevay, her brow furrowed slightly. "Is something the matter Princess?"

"The Priestess seems to see fit to belittle my role in the Forsaken," Anevay said apologetically. "And my marriage."

"It was not my intention to belittle anyone, your Highness," Calia insisted. "I was simply voicing my curiosities. I apologize for any offense I might have caused."

Annie eyed the Priestess warily, her hand clutching more tightly at Anevay's arm.

"It's alright, Annie. The Alliance have been focusing on me and Sylvanas for quite some time. You aren't in any danger," Anevay assured her.

Annie looked back up at Anevay, her brow creased with concern. The Priestess beside them was not wholly forgotten, but it wasn't her immediate concern either. "You and the Dark Lady? Why?"

"I'm not sure why, honestly," Anevay sighed with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Maybe fate wants to punish us for being happy."

"Are you?" Calia asked curiously. "Happy, I mean?"

Before Anevay could respond, Annie all but hissed at her. "Excuse me? Who are you to question the princess about such matters? That is none of your business!"

Anevay glanced at Annie and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Annie," she said softly. "She's right, Priestess. It's none of your business."

Calia opened her mouth to respond, but the look she received from both women caused her to promptly close it again.

"...Your pardon ladies. It… wasn't my place," she said quietly, an unmistakably defeated tone in her voice. 

They reached Thoradin's Wall and Sylvanas came out to meet them. Likely the sight of Anevay coming back with someone gave the Dark Lady cause for alarm. "What happened?" She asked, her brow furrowed deeply.

"Annie was rejected by her mother, my Queen," Anevay explained. "She asked me to walk her back to the wall. This Priest tagged along."

Sylvanas turned her attention to Calia, her crimson gaze narrowing. "And who might you be?" she asked, the question somehow managing to sound like a challenge.

Anxiety chipped at Calia's resolve as she fought to maintain her composure. Those eyes were difficult not to find frightening when they were so sternly trained on her. "...No one of consequence, your Majesty," she offered with a deep bow. "Just a humble priestess looking to bring some good into the world."

Sylvanas scowled as she slowly turned her gaze back to Anevay. "And is the Alliance behaving itself?"

"Beyond some invasive questions, yes," Anevay nodded with a smile. "Nothing I can't handle, my Queen."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Sylvanas responded, matching Anevay's smile with her own. "I simply thought that the Alliance would have rescinded their restraint by now. Perhaps this entire debacle might resolve itself without incident after all."

"I assure you that no one in the Alliance wants to see this Gathering ruined, your Majesty," Calia interjected. "It is simply many peoples first proper exposure to the Forsaken. We all do have some… curiosities that we would like satisfied."

Sylvanas turned a menacing glare toward Calia. "I don't believe I was talking to you, priest," she spat. "Do not cut across my princess again."

"Thank you, my Queen," Anevay smiled up at her as she took a step closer. "I'm hoping this passes without incident too."

Sylvanas nodded and took a step closer as well. Allowing her to extend a gauntleted hand and caress Anevay's cheek. "I can always count on you, can't I?" 

"Always," Anevay sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned into Sylvanas' hand. "I would never let you down, my Queen…"

"You never have," Sylvanas purred, leaning forward to brush her lips against her wife's cheek. 

Anevay sighed happily and gently brushed her fingers against Sylvanas'. "And I never will…"

Calia remained utterly gobsmacked by the display happening before her. Perhaps it was for the best as Sylvanas already demonstrated little patience for the priestess’ company. Cautiously she leaned over to the Forsaken woman across from her and whispered, “Are they always like this?” 

Annie, rather than respond, took several steps away while giving Calia an unsettled expression.  Calia’s brow furrowed at the display of unfriendliness as she glanced back at Sylvanas and Anevay. The two were gently holding each other, Anevay looking like she was drinking in as much of her wife’s presence as she could before she had to head back out.

“Such a shame that the Forsaken are spending time with their families and I have to be so far from mine,” Anevay cooed as she kissed Sylvanas’ cheek.

Sylvanas pursed her lips slightly, a contemplative expression on her face. “It is surprisingly tempting to come back down with you,” she conceded after a moment, her lips brushing against Anevay’s ear as she spoke. “Perhaps send the old mutt into a panic by the very sight of me.” 

“Oh please do,” Anevay purred as she brought a hand up to Sylvanas’ other cheek. “It would be like Winter’s Veil in the summer.”

Sylvanas met her Anevay’s eyes, a soft chuckle rumbling in her throat. “Oh, you know I cannot refuse you when you make that face,” she said with a slight whine before stepping back to unholster Deathwhisper from her back. “Nathanos, watch this will you?” she asked, handing him her bow. “I think it’s time I made a personal appearance to this event.” 

Calia’s eyes widened further with surprise. 

“Very well, my Queen,” Nathanos nodded, taking the bow and returning to the wall, gesturing for Annie to follow.

Anevay was practically over the moon as she threaded her fingers with Sylvanas and the two started out back toward the Gathering. Calia trailed after them, utterly dumbfounded by what she was looking at.

“Thank you, my Queen,” Anevay cooed, laying her head on Sylvanas’ shoulder.

“Of course, Dalah’surfal,” Sylvanas responded, running a hand up and down Anevay’s arm as they walked. “What is the point of being your wife if I cannot indulge you like this?” Her eyes turned to the crowd ahead of them, her ears folding slightly as they drew closer to the Alliance masses. “Besides, I think I just might be able to stomach the presence of these cretins with you at my side.” 

“Think of how much it will irritate them to see how happy you are,” Anevay giggled as she gripped Sylvanas’ hand tighter. “When they tried so desperately to sabotage our marriage.”

Sylvanas smiled at that, placing a delicate kiss against the top of Anevay’s head while they continued down the path. “Oh how delicious it will be to foil their strangely personal scheme,” she chuckled. The feeling of Anevay so close to her again after she had been taught with aggravation all day was so euphoric, she all but forgot about the human priestess lagging behind them. 

Calia watched them both closely. She observed as they bantered and exchanged affections that were too gentle and too heartfelt to be staged. Sylvanas, who she had only known by reputation before this point, was being such a darling to her wife that the dissonance with what she was expecting very nearly gave her whiplash. She had begun to suspect that Sylvanas sent Anevay down here rather than attend herself because she still viewed her as a warrior and not her wife. She speculated and feared that the Dark Lady did not see the woman she married as her equal. Then, she chose to come down from the wall and spend time with her wife, the moment Anevay chose to ask. There was no argument. There was no disparity of authority. It was a simple request that Sylvanas was amenable to. 

There didn’t seem to be anything wrong. At least nothing Calia could see.

They rejoined the Gathering, and Calia immediately broke off from the two without another word and quickly made her way back to where Anduin and the others were waiting. Anduin had seen her retreat with Anevay and a distraught Forsaken woman and return with Sylvanas herself in tow. When Calia drew closer, he got up to meet her.

“How did things go?” Anduin asked.

“It was… enlightening, but not in the way I suspected,” Calia said. 

“What do you mean?” Anduin asked with an arched brow. 

“High King, as insane as it might sound, I don’t think their relationship is actually unhealthy,” she explained. “I don’t even think it’s especially precarious.” 

Genn scoffed, his gaze remaining fixed on Sylvanas the moment she began to approach the crowd. “Darkflare is slavishly devoted to that witch,” he said with utter disdain. “There was no convincing her of anything.” 

“But I don’t think Sylvanas is even that bad of a wife to her,” Calia clarified. “I think she actually cares for her. It was at Darkflare’s request that she even come down here. And… well, they were actually kind of adorable together.” 

“But the way Anevay was behaving-”

“And you were right about that,” Calia held up a hand to stop him, drawing a growl from Genn for silencing the King. “Darkflare is extremely obedient and follows Sylvanas’ orders without question. But… I haven’t seen anything to suggest that Sylvanas takes advantage of that. It seems as if it is a problem that is Darkflare’s alone.”

“Horseshit,” Genn said dismissively. “She only behaved that way because she knew that you were watching them.” 

“ _ Genn _ ,” Anduin huffed, aggravation clear in his tone. 

“I’m serious. The way Sylvanas was speaking to her… you can’t fake that,” Calia urged them both. “Sylvanas sincerely loves her. Of that I’m positive.”

Anduin’s eyes widened a fraction “You’re certain?” 

Calia nodded. 

The young king felt as though he might need to sit down upon hearing that news. “Well that… certainly wasn’t an expected outcome,” he conceded, feeling a touch awkward all of a sudden. “So… where would you advise we go from here?”

“I think we might not have to do anything else,” Calia said plainly. “Darkflare seems to already be aware that we’re prying into her marriage much to her chagrin. After what we now know, continuing to do that will only earn both their ire, which will not help the situation.” 

“But there’s still the issue of Sylvanas not treating her wife as an equal,” Anduin urged. “Not in any true fashion.”

“You’re right and I could certainly see that, but I think Darkflare prefers it that way,” Calia said.

Anduin arched a brow at that, appearing more genuinely confused at that than anything else that was spoken. “...But why?” 

Calia couldn’t help but feel a slightly impish grin grow on her lips at the utter naivety that Anduin was suddenly conveying. “Well… I have known some couples to prefer such a particular… dynamic in their marriage,” she said with a giggle. “I just never seen it to the extent that they practice it. Whether it’s actually a problem or not remains to be seen, but it might just be harmless.” 

“Nothing about either woman is ‘harmless’, Menethil,” Genn countered sharply. “All this proves is that Anevay is as deranged and dangerous as her Banshee.”

“Well, regardless of what you believe, King Greymane, my part in this is over,” Calia said as she turned back for the crowd. “As far as I’m concerned, their marriage is of no consequence.”

“What about how she treats her people?” Anduin asked, reaching out to touch Calia’s shoulder.

“...I’m not certain,” Calia said, stopping and turning back. “But I saw Darkflare comfort a distraught Forsaken woman. It was like she became an entirely different person as she consoled… I believe her name was Annie? I’ve honestly never seen a Queen be so affectionate or gentle with her people before. I can’t say what that says about Sylvanas, but that Anevay took to it like it was second nature tells me this is normal for them.”

“I see,” Anduin cupped his chin between a forefinger and thumb as he turned over that information in his mind. “And if Sylvanas actually respects her wife, she would likely respect her judgement. That means they share a mutual desire to see their people safe and cared for after all.” 

“I believe so,” Calia nodded. “I think the Forsaken are in good hands. Perhaps better hands than they would be in anywhere else. Darkflare cares so deeply for the Forsaken that it surprises me.”

“And what are we supposed to do with this flimsy evidence you’ve gathered?” Genn demanded with a snarl. 

“King Greymane, was the point of this not to try and foster peace?” Calia asked. “What were you hoping would happen?”

“I was hoping that Anduin would see what a farce trying to parlay with the Banshee or her pet Blood Elf would truly be!” Genn snarled with indignance. 

“Well, Genn, I think that your hopes might be dashed at this point,” Anduin said with a shrug. “With this revelation, I think the Gathering might actually turn out better than even I had hoped.” 

Anduin turned his gaze toward Sylvanas and Anevay. Anevay had melted into Sylvanas’ embrace and was hugging her tightly, while Sylvanas gently stroked her hair. Anevay’s eyes were closed and she looked more at peace than anyone in the Alliance had ever seen her. Anevay had, for as long as she’d been known, always appeared tired, tense and angry. But here she looked… peaceful. Relaxed. More relaxed than anyone had ever seen her. While his worries about their marriage had been put at ease, that only caused another worry to rise up. Why  _ did _ she always appear angry and exhausted whenever she was separated from her wife? Was Sylvanas’ presence truly that soothing, or was dealing with the rest of the outside world truly that exhausting for her?

“I fear that there might be other factors to Darkflare’s apparent misery,” Anduin said after a moment longer of contemplation. “...But I do not think that Sylvanas is one of them.” 

“So what?” Genn asked. “Why does it matter to us? Why are the both of you so obsessed about the well being of this singular warrior who would kill us all if Sylvanas demanded it of her?” 

“That’s exactly why, Genn!” Anduin snapped, finally turning around to face him. “Whether you want to accept it or not, Darkflare is a savior of Azeroth. She’s stood against some of the deadliest threats and brought them to heel. If that isn’t enough to earn your compassion, then the fact that an angry and bitter woman whose only happiness seems to come from  _ Sylvanas Windrunner  _ should be a concern to you! I don’t know how she does it, but if that woman wanted us all dead, we would probably be dead right now! So the path to peace demands we be on good terms with both of them!”

“Sylvanas will not try for peace unless she can guarantee it is brought on by the Alliance’s subjugation!” Genn countered harshly. “My Lord, you do not know Sylvanas like I do. You have not seen her merciless approach to battle. She sees everyone who isn’t undead or otherwise bent to her will as the enemy. Calling for peace will only allow her to bide her time in her schemes to kill us all!”

“Considering what I’ve just seen, I’m beginning to think that perhaps you don’t know her as well as you like to think you do,” Anduin pursed his lips as he turned away from him and strode out into the field.

Genn blinked, the firm and defiant retort Anduin gave throwing his conviction. After a moment of sputtering, his eyes fell to Calia, who simply shrugged. 

“I would never ask you to forgive Sylvanas for what she’s done to you or your people, King Greymane,” she said softly. “However, in the wake of current circumstances, I think it would be prudent to at least attempt to be the bigger person.” 

Calia didn’t wait for a response, and instead followed Anduin out to meet with Sylvanas and Anevay. As they approached, Sylvanas’ eyes cast up toward them, and she gently tapped in her wife’s shoulder. Anevay looked up and then followed her gaze out, and seemed to give a begrudging sigh as she pulled herself out of her wife’s arms and stood at her side, just slightly behind her.

“Warchief,” Anduin nodded as he approached. “I would like to formally apologize for the Alliance’s meddling in your personal affairs.”

Sylvanas’ eyes widened, though almost imperceptibly. Her long brow furrowed with puzzlement before she turned a curious gaze to Anevay. 

_ “Did you twist his arm into saying this?” _ she asked in Gutterspeak.

_ “I don’t think so,”  _ Anevay responded, looking even more befuddled. 

“I understand that as of late we have been butting into matters regarding you and your wife more than we’ve had any right to,” Anduin continued. “It was well intentioned, but ultimately inappropriate attempt to discover whether or not Princess Darkflare was being treated well. Upon finding little tangible evidence to the contrary, it’s become quite clear that our fears were misplaced and not the actions of those who are genuinely trying for peace in our time. And for that we are truly sorry.” 

Sylvanas scowled slightly and tilted her head. “Is that so?”

“Yes, Warchief,” Anduin nodded. “I do genuinely wish to try for peace, and I would like to mend the rift between the living and the Forsaken. I should have taken more appropriate measures, but I allowed Genn’s advice to steer me from that path. I can assure you he will have no further input on these negotiations. I’ve chosen to trust the word of people who know you better.”

“Such pretty promises,” Sylvanas mused druly. “You know that I will have to wait and see you act on such things before I even humor the possibility of believing you, boy king. Empty words will not be enough to sway me.” 

“I understand, Warchief,” Anduin nodded. “The Alliance will take no further aggressive actions against the Horde. And I promise that Genn will be reigned in so incidents like Stormhiem do not happen again.”

“I shall hold you to that,” Sylvanas said, narrowing her crimson gaze at Anduin. “And I trust that your intrusive investigations into my personal life will cease forthwith as well?” 

“Absolutely,” Anduin assured her. “And for what it’s worth, I do wish the both of you the very best. I can certainly see how happy you make each other.” 

“Keep your honeyed words to yourself, little lion,” Sylvanas scowled. Anevay glanced at her and took a step forward, placing a soothing hand underneath her cloak to rest on her back.

Anduin fought against the frown that nearly grew on his lips before he inclined his head apologetically. “Of course. Either way, thank you for hearing me out.” 

Sylvanas made a noncommittal noise and turned her attention to her wife, silently dismissing the King with a wave of her hand as she pulled Anevay back into her arms.

Anduin and Calia left without another word, searching for something else to occupy their time for the remainder of the Gathering. 

“You think those two are going to be okay?” Anduin asked Calia as they walked, a sliver of genuine concern in his voice. 

“I’m sure they will,” Calia said with a smile. “There’s very little I think those two couldn’t handle together.” 

“That’s part of why I’m worried,” Anduin confessed. “Individually, they’re powerful and dangerous. Together… they just might be invincible.”

* * *

The Gathering had gone without much issue, save for a few arguments that Anevay swiftly intervened on. Despite Sylvanas joining them, Anevay remained the one who kept watch over the Gathering and stepped in to settle arguments. At the end of the evening, Sylvanas blew the horn to signal it was time to leave, and most of the Forsaken parted from their family members willingly.

A few, however, hesitated.

There were reunions among family members that went better than others. Reunions that they felt weren’t ready to end. Forsaken and their living relatives shared pained expressions as they struggled to put distance with each other. It was only after hushed promises that they would write to each other and that this wasn’t the end that either party was willing to head back to their end of the clearing. One particularly hesitant group was a pair of elves that lingered in each other's arms. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay going back?” Alleria asked, gripping Kalira protectively.

“I’m pretty sure that if Sylvanas was going to punish me for my fuckup, she would have done it by now,” Kalira assured her, chilled fingers sifting through the other elf’s golden hair. 

“Alright, if you’re certain,” Alleria whispered as she clutched Kalira even tighter.

“I am,” Kalira nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “I want to make it up to the both of them. They didn’t deserve how I treated them in all this and they deserve an apology at the very least.”

“You wouldn’t have done any of that if it weren’t for me,” Alleria said, burying her face in the crook of the Dark Rangers neck. She just needed a moment longer. A moment to carry these feelings back to Stormwind with her. This scent. This surprising softness. 

“Well, yeah, but a breach of security like that is kind of on the ‘no brainer’ list of things not to do. Even for a pretty girl,” Kalira said with a smirk before cupping Alleria’s face to bring their gazes together. “I was the one who fucked up, and now I have to make it right. Don’t worry, though. I’ll be fine.”

Alleria nodded and pulled Kalira into a soft kiss, parting reluctantly and letting go of her lover. “Write to me. Come see me soon.”

“I will,” Kalira assured her, holding Alleria’s hand as long as she could before they pulled away too far for her to hang on. “Safe journeys, my darling.” 

“Safe journeys,” Alleria whispered as she let go and turned back for the Alliance camp.

Ahead of the group, Anevay and Sylvanas had their hands clasped tightly as they walked, Anevay looking up at her wife with a combination of concern and adoration. “This went surprisingly well.”

“Indeed it did,” Sylvanas nodded.

“Do you think the boy king suspects anything?” she asked.

“No, I don’t believe so,” Sylvanas shook her head. “He is willing to bend to achieve peace. And that will give us the cover we need. By this time next year, Kalimdor will belong to the Horde.”

Anevay smiled before placing her head on Sylvanas’ head as they walked. “Bless his naive little heart. I almost feel bad for him.” 

“In time, he will realize that there was nothing that he could have done,” Sylvanas reasoned. “I’m sure his ego will be able to handle that.” 

“I suppose so,” Anevay chuckled. Then, a wicked and sinister grin spread across her face. She had a horrible idea. One that would put that lovely look of shock on her wife’s face that she loved so much. “...You ever think about adopting?”

Sylvanas stopped dead in her tracks. If Anevay wasn’t ready for it, she might have tripped over her wife’s feet and be sent hurtling into the dirt. As it was, she remained stable and in full view of the completely addled expression of Sylvanas’ face. It was glorious and Anevay was quite certain she would never get tired of seeing it. 

“...I beg your pardon?” she asked.

“Adopting. You know, a little orphan elf girl?” Anevay smiled as she squeezed her wife’s hand tighter. “You ever think about it?”

“I…” Sylvanas couldn’t even find it within herself to stammer with how completely thrown she was. Alas, the warmth and tenderness of Anevay’s hand was enough to keep the Banshee Queen anchored in the present. “I cannot say that is a thought that entered my mind as of late,” she said, an uncertain tone in her voice. “...Have you?” 

“No, just something that crossed my mind just now,” Anevay said, smiling cheekily. She leaned in and kissed Sylvanas’ cheek, squeezing her hand even tighter. “That look on your face is adorable.”

Sylvanas scoffed and narrowed her eyes at her wife. “You’re going to get it when we’re home.”

Anevay only smirked. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
